Highschool Rock Stars
by Inuki Tenchi 07
Summary: I must warn you that this ff will be fluffy and full of drama. M&S,Kag&In. Kag,Mir,San & Shippo are a band called The Demonic Angels,and are soon joined by IY. They're all sr's in High School, except Shippo. TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS... GOMEN NASAI...SORRY
1. Getting Ready & Seeing Stars

They were all set for their first performance. Out of the whole group, Kagome was the most nervous. Tonight they were playing at a popular teen hangout called The Crazy 8. Sango, Miroku and Shippo had just arrived and they looked great. Sango was wearing a white miniskirt, silver lace up high heels, and a baby blue tube top. She had French-braided her hair halfway down and the rest was curly. Miroku was wearing a tightfitting black muscle shirt *try not to drool ladies* and khaki shorts with sneakers. He also had sunglasses on top of his head, which Sango teased him for. "You...look...like...a...complete..child!" she said between giggles. "Oh, yeah?!" he retorted. "Well then have a taste of my torso tickler!" He lunged at Sango before she could react and began tickling her until she started screaming. "Mercy! I give! You win!" she exclaimed while gasping for air. Miroku put his hand up. "One point Miroku; Sango zip." he said with a chuckle and a wink which made Sango turn a light shade of crimson.  
  
Meanwhile Shippo, who had just finished parking the car, was admiring Sango. "Oh fair lady! Your beauty blinds my young eyes!" exclaimed Shippo, way to dramatically with his mouth wide open as he rubbed his eyes. Kagome giggled, then pulled Sango aside. "I have to go change into my outfit cause I didn't have time at the house. Can you come with me?" whispered Kagome, who was slightly pink with embarrassment. Sango nodded and told the others to start setting up. They said they would, but had secretly crossed their fingers behind their back.  
  
Once in the bathroom, Kagome showed Sango her outfit. "Wow! Kagome that's really cool! You're gonna look great!" said an excited Sango. Kagome had brought a silver, shimmering halter top that was backless and a pair of faded blue hiphugger capris. To top it all off, she had brought a pair of ankle boots that had chains dangling on either side. When she came out of the stall, Sango gasped. "Okay hair and make-up time!" After Sango fluffed and poofed her for what felt like the hundredth time she stepped back and admired her work. Kagome's hair was put up in a messy bun and she was wearing bright blue eyeliner and white eyeshadow. "Perfect! You ready to knock 'em dead?" asked an anxious Sango. "You bet'cha!" replied Kagome. "Let's do it!" they shouted in unison as they high-fived and bumped hips with each other. *I do this with my friends... Lol* Laughing and talking excitedly as they walked out of the bathroom, they headed off to find Miroku and Shippo.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, a boy of about 18 named Inuyasha, had pulled up in front of a club. 'Hmm... This place is certainly different. Looks like a good spot to hang out...' Suddenly he spotted a sign that read: Performing Tonight- The Demonic Angels! "Interesting..." he mused. "Well, since I'm here I might as well check it out." He parked his red Corvette and walked inside. 'This is quaint. Well at least it seems like there's lots of people my age here...' Then his eyes fell on her. *Kagome* She was helping move instruments backstage. "Hey, Sango! Is that everything?" she hollered to her friend. "Yeah! All except for my keyboard. Damn Miroku and Shippo! I trusted them to at least START unloading! Can you give me a hand?" she had to strain her voice over the music. "Sure!" said a slightly out of breath Kagome.   
  
In the meantime, Miroku and Shippo, who had snuck off, were grabbing a bite to eat. "Man I'm starving!" whined Shippo. "Yeah, me too. But would you stop whining cause you're bugging the hell out of me!" said an exasperated Miroku. "Hey, waitress! Can we get a basket of fries and two chocolate milkshakes, please?" Miroku called to a middle-aged looking woman. "Sure. That's gonna come to a total of... $4.79." Shippo pulled out his wallet. "It's on me this time. Next time it's your treat." "Thanks, I think." said Miroku. 'Knowing Shippo, he'll probably rack up twenty bucks on the next bill.' Just then, Sango walked up and sat opposite of Miroku and Shippo. "What the Hell do you two think you are doing?!" she screamed, glaring daggers at them both. Miroku and Shippo exchanged guilty looks and were about to apologize when they heard a low rumbling. They looked at Sango and saw her blush, then burst out laughing. Sango was infuriated. "It's not funny you damned idiots! While you two were stuffing your faces, me and Kagome were going hungry because we were unloading the instruments that YOU were supposed to be taking care of!" At this point, both boys had ducked below the table and were staring timidly at Sango, whose face was red with frustration. 'Man I've never seen Sango so mad! I didn't know she could be so scary!' thought Miroku.   
  
After Sango had calmed down, Miroku apologized and offered to buy her a smoothie, which he knows she loves. She forgave him and then started to giggle uncontrollably. "I've...never...seen...you two...look...so... scared! Hahahahaha!" At this point she rolling in her seat with laughter. Miroku and Shippo exchanged looks and then both broke out laughing, after realizing how foolish they must have looked. A few minutes later, after the laughter had subsided, Miroku asked,"Hey, Sango where's Kagome?" "Oh she just stepped outside for a few minutes. She's kind of nervous what with it being our first public performance you know? Not to mention, we just finished setting everything up without ANY help!" Miroku saw her getting angry and then thought of an idea. "Sango, I wish the best of luck tonight." Sango looked up, slightly surprised, at Miroku. "Thanks..." Then she noticed his outstretched hand. She eyed him suspiciously. He noticed this and said, "Just a friendly good luck handshake, Sango." She hesitated for a moment, wondering if he would try anything, then sighed and stretched out her own hand to meet his. Only it wasn't there. Suddenly she realized in horror at where his hand had landed: on her breast. *SMACK* "You goddamned pervert!" screamed an outraged Sango as she stormed of to find Kagome. 


	2. Performing & Flirty Glances

As soon as Sango found her friend, she told her what Miroku had done. All Kagome could do was gape at her friend. Suddenly Sango broke into an outburst. "That filthy, sneaking, perverted bastard! I soon as I think of something really mean, he's gonna wish he was never born!" "Sango, calm down. You know he only does that because he likes you. Besides, since when has one of his lecherous acts bothered you?" inquired Kagome. Sango blushed. "Well, umm... since I... you know..." Kagome stared at her friend in shock and delight. "Oh I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! You have a crush on Miroku don't you Sango?" Sango could only nod her head in shame. "Uh-huh..." replied Sango, while slightly blushing. "Well I'm happy for you Sango. Have you told him yet?" asked Kagome anxiously. Sango shook her head. "No... besides even if I did, he would still act like a pervert around other girls."said Sango with a sigh. "Well, don't worry about it now Sango. We've got a performance to do!" Sango nodded and smiled at Kagome's kind words. "Let's do it!" Once again the friends high-fived and bumped hips.  
  
Inuyasha, who had just got a drink, was sitting down and preparing for the show. He looked around, but he didn't see her. 'Hmm... I wonder where she went. Did she already leave? Dammit, I hope not...' But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an introduction. "Ladies, gentlemen, and teenagers please give a warm welcome to The Demonic Angels!" The curtain was drawn back and Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. 'It's her!? She's the lead singer of the group! Wow she sure looks beautiful up there..." Then Kagome started her own little announcement. "Thank you for having us Crazy 8! We hope you enjoy our performance! We're gonna start this off with a little number, that due to the circumstances, definitely fits!" She turned to her bandmates. "Let's do it guys!" Then the music started and Sango,Miroku, and Shippo began the opening number.  
  
*Not gonna get us!  
  
They're not gonna get us!  
  
Not gonna get us!  
  
Not gonna get us!*  
  
Then Sango took over as Miroku and Shippo kept up with their instruments.  
  
*They're not gonna get us!  
  
They're not gonna get us!  
  
Not gonna get us!*  
  
Sango looked at Kagome and smiled. 'Wow, we're really doing it!' she thought, completely amazed by how confident Kagome looked. Then she continued with the chorus.  
  
*They're not gonna get us!  
  
Not gonna get us!!!*  
  
Sango stretched the last note as Kagome began her verse, and then continued playing her keyboard. Miroku was really getting into the beat as he jammed away on his drums, and Shippo was just as enthused as he played his acoustic guitar. As soon as Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice he gasped.  
  
*Starting from here let's make a promise:  
  
You and me, let's just be honest.  
  
We're gonna run.  
  
Nothing can stop us,  
  
Even the night that falls all around us.*  
  
Kagome began to dance as she sang, her shirt sparkling and shining, making her look like an angel. 'I can't believe we finally made it! I didn't think it would feel this thrilling to perform in front of people.' She took a deep breath and continued with her performance.  
  
*Soon there will be laughter and voices.  
  
Beyond the clouds and over the mountains.  
  
We'll run away on roads that are empty,  
  
Lights from the air field shining upon you.*  
  
As Kagome looked around the crowd, she spotted him and froze. 'Who is he? Wow he's so handsome.' As she stopped dancing she decided to do something daring, and pointed at him as she sang the next verse.  
  
*Nothing can stop this,not now I love you!  
  
They're not gonna get us!   
  
They're not gonna get us!*  
  
*Nothing can stop this, not now I love you!  
  
They're not gonna get us!  
  
They're not gonna get us!*  
  
Inuyasha gasped. 'Was she just pointing at me?!' The music began to swell and Sango and the others joined Kagome.  
  
*They're not gonna get us!  
  
They're not gonna get us!  
  
Gonna get us!  
  
They're not gonna get us!!!!*  
  
Kagome wandered to herself... 'Did he notice me? I certainly hope so...' She giggled to herself and continued with the others.  
  
*Not gonna get us...  
  
Not gonna get us.  
  
Gonna get us.  
  
Not gonna get us!  
  
They're not gonna get us!!!!*  
  
Sango and the others echoed the last note as Kagome started the next verse.  
  
*We'll run away, keep everything simple.  
  
Night will come down, our guardian angel.  
  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty.  
  
Our spirits rise... they're not gonna get us...*  
  
*My love for you, always forever.  
  
Just you and me, all else is nothing.  
  
Not going back... not going back there.  
  
They don't understand... They don't understand us!*  
  
As Kagome echoed the last note, she looked up shyly at Inuyasha and saw smiling and giving her a thumbs up. She blushed and began dancing again. Her and Sango continued with a duet.  
  
*Not gonna get us...  
  
Not gonna get us...  
  
Not gonna get us...*  
  
Just as Inuyasha and everyone in the crowd thought it was over, the music swelled to its full volume and the song quickened in pace.  
  
*They're not gonna get us!  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you.  
  
They're not gonna get us!  
  
Not gonna get us!*  
  
*Nothing can stop this, not now I love you...  
  
They're not gonna get us.  
  
They're not gonna get us...  
  
They're not gonna get us!!!!!!!*  
  
*Not gonna get us...  
  
Gonna get us...  
  
Not gonna get us!!!  
  
Gonna get us...*  
  
Kagome finished singing her part and the others took over to finish their performance. She continued dancing and smiled at Inuyasha, who grinned back.  
  
*Not gonna get us...  
  
Gonna get us...  
  
They're not gonna get us!!!!!!*  
  
The music came to an end and they all took a bow as the crowd stood up and cheered. "Thank you everyone! I'ts been a pleasure performing for you and we hope to see you again soon!" exclaimed a happy, yet slightly exhausted Kagome. 'This has been the perfect night. I feel as if nothing could go wrong...' She and Sango walked offstage to get a soda, while Miroku and Shippo packed up the instruments. Sango had made them promise to put everything away because she and Kagome had been the ones to unload them all. She and Kagome sat at a table and ordered two rootbeer floats. Sango excused herself to go to the restroom and Kagome looked around for the boy she had seen while onstage. However, her spirits dropped when she didn't see him. 'Dammit! He must have left right after the show... And I wanted to meet him too! Damn you fate!' Suddenly she felt two hands cover her eyes, and thinking it was Sango, turned around and said, "It's about itme you... it's you!" It was none other than the previous subject of her thoughts...Inuyasha. "Hi there. I couldn't help but notice you and thought I'd introduce myself. My name's Inuyasha... and you are?" he asked anxiously. "Nice to meet you Inuyasha. I'm Kagome Higurashi, umm... would you like a drink?" she responded. "Umm, sure but only if I'm paying." he said with a sigh, not believing that this girl was talking to him."My thoughts exactly." giggled Kagome jokingly. He laughed along with her and they began to talk like they had known each other their whole life. 'I feel so at ease with her... It's like nothing I've ever felt before.'  
  
Meanwhile Sango, who had seen the silver-haired boy walk up to Kagome and overheard part of their conversation and decided to go get Miroku so they could listen in. "They look like they're getting along well. Why don't we go introduce ourselves, Sango? He looks like a nice enough guy." asked a slightly amused Miroku. "Because, then Kagome would know we were listening in on their conversation..." Sango looked like she was thinking hard. "Hmm, we need to make a subtle approach, so... let's try and sneak around the other way. That way, we're facing her when she sees us." "Sango, you are so evil. It's almost scary." said Miroku timidly. "I'll show you evil and scary, you pervert, if you don't get your hand off my ass!" said an infuriated Sango as she slapped away Miroku's hand. "My deepest apologies Sango. I just couldn't resist." he said with a wink. Sango blushed and muttered under her breath. "Filthy lecherous idiot..." Then she straightened up and turned to face him. "Okay let's do this, Miroku. Oh, and if you place so much as a finger on me, I'll beat the absolute shit out of you." "Fair enough..." sighed Miroku. 'Damn... she knows me way too well. Oh well, might as well do this before they see us..."  
  
Surprisingly, they ran into no trouble as they snuck around the corner. They came close to running into people many times, but luckily avoided contact. "Whew!" said Sango, while fanning her face. "I didn't think it was gonna be that hard! Thank God we made it unseen!" She turned to face Miroku. "What do you say we get a soda before busting up Kagome's little romance charade?" Miroku nodded. "Yeah, cause I'm dying over here! I feel like I just tried to escape a prison." Sango looked at him. "Oh, your sooo manly." she said sarcastically. "Aren't I though?" he said seductively, smacking her rear playfully. Then he braced himself by covering his head with his arms and awaited the yelling and hitting. It never came. He opened his eyes and stared at Sango. She was staring back at him not with hatred, but what seemed to be lovingly. "Yes you are..." she said while a blush started creeping across her cheeks. Then she placed a tender kiss on his lips. Miroku sat there in shock. ".....Ummm... Sango?" She was only smiling. 'Man she looks so beautiful when she's happy... Why do I feel butterflies whenever she's near me?' He suddenly found his voice and spoke, slightly shakily. "Sango... I-I..." His voice froze in his throat. "Yes, Miroku?" said Sango with a loving tone. "I love you, Sango." he said barely above a whisper. "I know, Miroku... I love you too." whispered a blushing Sango, who once again embraced him with soft lips. This time, however Miroku returned the embrace. All thoughts of interupting Kagome and her new friend vanished.  
  
That is, until the manager of the club walked up to the two of them. He looked as white as a ghost and was panting like he had just run a marathon. "You two,... You're from that band... The Demonic Angels... right?" he said between gasps of air. "Yeah, we are." answered Sango. "Is there something wrong, sir?" He looked both relieved and nervous. "Yes, actually. The group that's supposed to be playing in ten minutes had to cancel on me last minute. I was hoping that you and the rest of your band could fill in. I'd be willing to pay you for your time. What do you say?" The two teens glanced at each other, then Sango spoke. "Of course we'll help you, but hang onto your money. We're just glad to be getting more publicity." "Thank you so much! I don't know how I could ever repay you." said the young manager. "Don't worry about it. It's our pleasure." said Miroku with a smile. "Now that that's settled, Sango, let's go find Kagome and Shippo. With a happy glance at each other, they set off hand in hand to find their friends.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha had already told Kagome the story of his life and she was still in deep conversation with him while the others were looking for Shippo. "I see... so then you just moved here? How do you like it so far?" asked Kagome with a pleasant smile. "Yes, and at first I was a little optimistic, but then I met you and I have a feeling I'm really gonna love it here." said an enthused Inuyasha to a blushing Kagome. 'What the hell did I say that for?! Oh Gods! I think I'm blushing!!' Inuyasha sat in silence with his thoughts, when suddenly he was snapped back to reality. "So why do you always wear that hat?" Kagome asked her new friend, while gesturing to the top of his head. 'Should I tell her? I don't see why not.... I think I can trust her. Besides she doesn't seem like the person who would judge another based on their looks...' "Well... this is why..." And with that he took off his hat revealing two white dog-like ears. Kagome just stare for a moment before saying, "Ooooh, how cute!! I wish I had ears like that! I'm so jealous!" said Kagome with a big smile. Then she looked slightly embarrassed. Noticing this, Inuyasha spoke up. "What's wrong Kagome?" "Umm... nothing. It's just... I was wandering... Can I touch them?" she said turning her head away to try and hide her blushing. "Sure... I don't mind. Just as long as you don't pinch them." he said with a chuckle. Kagome reached over the table and was surprised at how soft they were. She stopped when she heard a low rumbling coming from Inuyasha, then realized that he was purring. She giggled. "You like that, don't you Inuyasha?" He nodded and then looked up, his face bright red from embarrassment. 'I can't believe I did that!' Then Kagome asked yet another question. "So what high school are you going to?" He straightened up."Well, it's this school on the other side of town. It's called-"  
  
But she never got the answer to her question, because just then Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran up looking very winded. Sango was the first one to speak. "Kagome... we've been... looking... all over... for you." "Really? What's wrong, Sango?" asked a worried Kagome. She was surprised when her friend smiled. Then she explained the whole story. "Really, Sango? You got us another gig?! That's great! How 'bout we perform that one we wrote back when it was just you and me singing?" asked an excited Kagome. "Sure! In fact I was thinking the same thing, so I ran out and grabbed the music sheets for drums and acoustic guitar so Shippo and Miroku can play." responded Sango. "Okay! Let's do this!" shouted Kagome and once again, she and Sango high-fived and bumped hips. Kagome excused herself from Inuyasha after he promised he would watch, and the group headed towards the stage. "Umm, Sango? what about our instruments?" said a timid Kagome. "Oh, the manager said we could use the clubs'." she responded. "Well let's tune 'em up and drop the curtain!" shouted Kagome happily.  
  
Once they were done, the manager made another announcement. "Please welcome back... The Demonic Angels! I know your programs say otherwise, but that group had to cancel on us last minute, but please still enjoy the show!" With that, the curtain dropped and the crowd cheered. 'Wow!' thought Kagome. 'They must have really liked us earlier! Well let's not disappoint them!' Kagome looked to Sango and her fellow band mates. "Let's give 'em a show guys!" Then the music started and Kagome began the song.  
  
*This was aa accident,  
  
Not the kind where sirens sound.  
  
Never even noticed we're suddenly crumbling.*  
  
*Tell me how you've never felt delicate or innocent.  
  
Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense?  
  
Tell me how nothing ever counts lashing out or breaking down.  
  
Still somebody loses cause there's no way to turn around.*  
  
Kagome looked at the others and smiled before starting the next verse. She looked around the audience for Inuyasha and saw him sitting right up front. He flashed her a dazzling smile and she winked back.  
  
*Staring at your photograph,  
  
Everything now in the past.  
  
Never felt so lonely...  
  
I wish that you could show me love.*  
  
Kagome and Sango looked at each other as the music swelled, then began their duet as loud as they could. Sango glanced at Miroku and blew him a kiss, while Kagome smiled happily at Inuyasha.  
  
*Show me love,   
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love!  
  
Show me love til' you open the door!*  
  
*Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love!  
  
Show me love til' I'm up off the floor!*  
  
*Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love!  
  
Show me love til' it's inside my pores!*  
  
*Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love!  
  
Show me love til' I'm screaming for more!*  
  
Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off her, but he knew he had to get home soon. 'Dammit! Why didn't I just unpack before taking a drive.' He looked up at the clock. It's hands indicated that it was 11:30. 'I promised ma I'd be home by midnight. I'll have to leave right after Kagome's done singing. I won't even be able to say goodbye...' he sighed at these thoughts. Speaking of Kagome, she had once again taken over as the lead and was dancing to new lyrics.  
  
*Random acts of mindlessness...  
  
Commonplace occurences.  
  
Chances and surprises,  
  
Another state of consciousness.*  
  
*Tell me nothing ever counts lashing out or breaking down.  
  
Still somebody loses cause there's no way to turn around!  
  
Tell me how you've never felt delicate or innocent.  
  
Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense?*  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and pointed to him while singing the next lyrics. 'I hope this helps him realize the feelings that I have for him... It might not work, but I've gotta try!'  
  
*You play games and play tricks.  
  
Boys and boys but you're the one! -I changed this part for obvious reasons.-  
  
Like a game of 'Pick Up Stix,'  
  
Played by fucking lunatics!*  
  
Sango looked at Kagome with a knowing look. 'I knew it! She does have feelings for that guy! Damn I'm good! Speaking of guys... I'm glad I finally let my feelings show for Miroku...' She snapped from her thoughts and began the second duet with Kagome.  
  
*Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love!  
  
Show me love til' you open the door!*  
  
*Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love!  
  
Show me love til' I'm up off the floor!*  
  
*Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love!  
  
Show me love til' it's inside my pores!*  
  
*Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love!  
  
Show me love til' I'm screaming for more!*  
  
At this point, Kagome was no longer singing, but only dancing, while Sango took over.  
  
*Show me love...  
  
Show me love...  
  
Give me all that I want!*  
  
*Show me love...  
  
Show me love...  
  
Give me all that I want!*  
  
*Show me love...  
  
Show me love...  
  
Give me all that I want!*  
  
*Show me love...  
  
Show me love til' I'm screaming for more!*  
  
Miroku took over with a drum solo as the music swelled to it's fullest, then Sango joined in as Kagome finished the song.  
  
*Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love!  
  
Show me love til' you open the door!*  
  
*Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love!  
  
Show me love til' I'm up off the floor!*  
  
*Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love!  
  
Show me love til' it's inside my pores!*  
  
*Show me love,   
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love!  
  
Show me love til' I'm screaming for more!*  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha remembered that Kagome had told them their group would be performing again next week. 'Great! So even if I don't say goodbye to her tonight... I'll still see her next week!' He smiled wide and continued to enjoy the performance that was beginning to come to an end.  
  
*Show me love...  
  
Show me love...*  
  
*Show me love...  
  
Show me love...*  
  
*Show me love...  
  
Show me love...  
  
Show me love! Show me love!*  
  
*Show me love...  
  
Show me love...*  
  
Sango looked over at Kagome, who looked like she was tiring fast. 'Thank God we're almost done! Come on Kagome, just hang on a little bit longer! You can do it!'  
  
*Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love!  
  
Show me love til' you open the door!*  
  
*Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love!  
  
Show me love til' I'm up off the floor!*  
  
*Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love!  
  
Show me love til' it's inside my pores!*  
  
*Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love,  
  
Show me love!  
  
Show me love til' I'm screaming for more!!!!*  
  
As soon as the song ended, Kagome and her friends stood up and took a bow. Then Kagome scanned the crowd to see if she could spot Inuyasha. 'Hmmm... He must have already left. Oh well, I'm probably gonna see him next week at our next performance.' She smiled to herself and then joined the others in the car, where Sango immediately started interrogating her with questions. "Did he ask you out?" "Did you give him your phone number?" "Does he go to our school?" Miroku finally stopped her by asking a question himself. "Hey, does anyone want some ice cream or is it just me?" Everyone put their hands up, so he pulled into TCBY. Sango and Miroku decided to share a hot fudge sundae. Shippo got a double scoop of rainbow sherbert, and Kagome got soft-served chocolate with rainbow sprinkles. *this is my favorite too ^.^* After they finished eating, they drove to Kagome's house to drop her off. "We'll see you tomorrow Kagome!" said Sango. When Kagome gave her a puzzled look, she explained. "Tomorrow's the first day of school." Kagome flushed with embarrassment. "Oh yeah, that. Well then I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" With that, she turned around and ran up the shrine steps. She ran up the stairs and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Twenty minutes later, she stepped out of a room full of steam. "Ahh... That felt good!" 'Now for a good night's rest. I've got a long week ahead of me before I see Inuyasha again...' She giggled to herself, then fell asleep with a faint blush on her cheeks. Little did she know that she would be seeing Inuyasha a lot sooner than planned.  
  
{A/N- Sorry about the first chappie everyone!_! This is my first story and I really didn't know what I was doing when I uploaded it. But I think it still came out okay and I know what I'm doing now, so don't worry. By the way, the songs that the group performed are both by t.A.T.u. You should check them out. The titles are pretty obvious... but the first one is called 'Not Gonna Get Us' and the second one is called 'Show Me Love.' Don't forget to Review! ^*~}  
  
{another A/N- I've edited and re-uploaded this story. Somehow it got a little messed up the first time:b I also looked up the song lyrics and rewrote them... Anyways I think it looks better than before! Thanks for your time, Authoress Tiggr} 


	3. Meeting Again

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling surprisingly well. 'Wow! I've never felt so refreshed!' "I thought for sure that would be exhausted after doing a double performance last night." she mused to herself. "Oh well, might as well get ready for school." She glanced up at the clock. "Wow, that's a first. I have a whole hour before Sango picks me up. Yes! That means I can take my time getting ready today." She started humming to herself as she picked out something to wear. *In my story, Kagome doesn't wear a uniform.Lol* When she had finished rummaging through her drawers, she threw up her hands in triumph. "Yes! This is perfect!" She had chosen faded hiphuggers with dirt stripes across the butt and tye-dyed baby blue and light green shirt with flowing sleeves. She topped it off with chunky mascara and blue eye shadow. Then she pulled on her blue Adidas and ran downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
Meanwhile, about five miles away, Inuyasha was still asleep until his sensitive ears picked up the sounds of birds. He groaned and rolled out of bed then walked over to his window and shouted. "You winged rats from hell!! Why is it that no matter where I go, you always wake me up?!" Suddenly he heard running footsteps coming up the stairs then stop outside his room. "Inuyasha? Are you finally up? If you don't hurry you're gonna be late!" shouted Aya, his mother. *I just made that up... I don't know her real name.* "I know mom! I'm already dressed! just let me brush my hair and I'll be right down!" responded Inuyasha. 'Not! Ugh... I'm still in my boxers and my hair's a mess! Oh well, it's my first day at a new school, so it doesn't matter if I'm a little late.' He smirked and ran to his closet, quickly grabbing a pair of baggy blue jeans, a red muscle shirt and his sneakers. Then he ran to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his thick silver hair. *Yes everyone, he's still a half-demon. Don't worry, I wouldn't change him for all the money in the world!* When he was satisfied with the way he looked, and ran downstairs, out the door, and to his prized Corvette. He jumped in, fastened his seatbelt and floored it all the way to the school. As soon as he got there, he parked the car and put his seat back. 'Geez... I still have fifteen minutes! Dammit! I could have gotten something to eat.' As if on cue, his stomache grumbled at this thought. "Oh shut up! Besides we have first lunch, so we don't have to wait too long." 'Well... I guess I'll just sit here and see if I spot anyone interesting.' He cranked his seat back up and looked at the other students passing by.  
  
Suddenly Kagome heard a horn honk under her window. "Omigosh! What time is it?!" She ganced at the clock and squealed. "I've only got fifteen minutes to get to school. Well, at least Sango drives fast. Thank God for that." She ran to her window and called out. "Be right down Sango!" Her friend nodded form the van and then responded, "Okay but hurry up! You don't wanna us to be late for the first day as seniors do you?!" "No!! Just give me a sec." shouted a panicked Kagome as she ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and put her hair in a ponytail. Then she ran downstairs to meet her friend. As soon as she got in the car though, she turned around for an unexpected surprise. "Miroku?! What the hell are you doing here?" Sango turned to her friend. "Calm down, Kag. Me and Miroku are going out now so calm down." Kagome stared at her friend in disbelief. "Since when Sango?" Sango's face blushed to the magenta color of her eyeshadow and mascara. "Well... I'm waiting?" pressed Kagome with a mischievious wink. Sango blushed even more, then muttered something Kagome couldn't quite make out. "What was that, Sango?" asked Kagome, who was now grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. "Since last night! Okay?!" shouted a flushed Sango. "I knew it!" shouted Kagome in triumph. "I thought something was up last night when you two were sitting next to each other on the way to dropping me off." Miroku jumped in at this comment. "Uhh... I hate to interrupt you two, but we're almost there." After that they drove in silence.  
  
Inuyasha, who had long grown tired of watching other students, had jumped out of his car and sat on a bench in front of the school to read. He glanced up when he heard girls giggling and tires screeching. He was shocked at what he saw. 'It's that girl who sang at the club last night... Kagome!' He put his book away and walked to where they had parked. When Kagome saw him, she couldn't believe her eyes. 'It can't be! But it is! That's Inuyasha!' When she saw him wave, she returned his gesture with a smile. 'Man she's beautiful!' He walked over to Kagome. "Hey, imagine seeing you here." he said and put his hands in his pockets. "I know! This is weird! Why didn't you tell me you were going here?" asked a still flustered Kagome. "I tried, but then those two goofs ran up." he responded with a chuckle, while pointing at Miroku and Sango. "Oh yeah, them. I forgot they were standing there." said an embarrassed Kagome. 'Omigosh! I think i'm blushing!' Kagome reached up and touched her face. 'I am blushing!!! Come on Kagome, think. Change the subject.' Then she noticed the paper in Inuyasha's hand. "Um, can I see your schedule? We might have some classes together." she said, pointing at his hand. "Sure, but only if I can see yours." he responded. "Deal!" said Kagome, as she pulled her schedule out of her pack and switched with him. She looked down at the paper, then back up to Inuyasha. "They're the same!!" they shouted at the same time. Suddenly, the first bell rang. "Oh nuts!" shouted Sango. "There goes the bell!" said Miroku. "And since we all have first class together, shall we walk with each other?" "Sure, Miroku!" said Sango. She took his arm and started walking to their first class. Kagome watched them walk off, feeling jealous, when she was suddenly snapped back to reality. "Hey, Kagome? Shall we?" asked Inuyasha, offering his arm as an escort. She nodded her head, blushing, then took his arm and they walked off, following the same path that Miroku and Sango had taken.  
  
{A/N- sorry it's been so long everyone.... But I've been waiting for more reviews. -which I never got *sniff*- Oh well, for those who did review, thank you! Enjoy! ^*~} 


	4. What A Day!

As soon as Kagome and Inuyasha reached the door to their class, it was flung open by Sango. "Kagome! I've got bad news! Guess who's back from prison?" Kagome looked at her friend with a confused expression for a second and then her eyes widened. "Please don't tell me Koga's back." said Kagome with a gasp. "Okay..." responded Sango. "Then I'll just tell you that your ex-boyfriend is in there." Kagome put her hands to her mouth to muffle a scream. "Uh... what's going on here, Sango? What's wrong with Kagome?" asked a confused and concerned Inuyasha. Sango walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "Koga is Kagome's ex-boyfriend and he was put in jail for the summer because he was caught beating her one day." Inuyasha looked like he had just been slapped in the face with a wet rag. "Why would anyone wanna hit Kagome?! She's a kind and caring person... I can't think of anyone who would strike her!" Kagome blushed as she heard these words spoken. Sango sighed and then continued the story. "Well... you know how we're a band, right?" Inuyasha nodded his head as Sango explained. "Well, one day we had to perform a concert. And because of that, Kagome had to cancel a date with him. Therefore it pissed Koga off, so he beat her. The whole thing happened outside of Kagome's home, and luckily her mom saw what happened, and called the authorities to take him away. But what we didn't know, was that at the same time he was going out with another girl. She was a real slut whose name was Kikyo." *sorry Kikyo fans, but I REALLY despise that bitch.* At this point, Kagome was slumped on the floor in quiet sobs. Inuyasha bent down and tried to comfort her. "Hey, don't worry about him Kagome. I won't let him hurt you." Kagome looked up with tear-filled eyes. "Really?" she asked with a small smile. "Really, really." he responded while helping her get back on her feet. "Thank you Inuyasha..." said Kagome, who was wiping the tears from her eyes. "Right! Now let's get to class, you two!" said an enthused Sango. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand to calm her down and they walked in the door together.  
  
As they walked in the door, Sango apologized for being late, and then helped Kagome to her seat. The teacher then noticed Inuyasha, and asked him for his name. "Uh... Inuyasha Shinjuku." he said quietly.*corny name, I know. But it was all I could think of!* "Well nice to meet you Inuyasha. My name is Ms. Kaede and I'll be your first period teacher this year. Take a seat anywhere ye wish, just as long as ye don't think ye'll talk." "Yes m'am..." said Inuyasha as he walked down the aisles and took a seat next to Kagome. "Very well then. That shall be your seat for the rest of the year, unless I feel that ye need to be moved." said Ms. Kaede as she began the lesson. Since they were at tables and not desks, Inuyasha was directly by Kagome. Across from them, sat Sango and Miroku, who were holding hands under the table. "You feeling better, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "Yeah, much better. Thanks." she responded quickly, while shooting a nervous glance at a boy across the room. He had a long black ponytail and was wearing a brown sweatband across his forehead. He also had piercing blue eyes that looked colder than ice. "Hey Sango..." he whispered across the table. "Is that the famous Koga?" he asked with a point in the direction Koga was sitting. "Yeah... that's him." she responded after looking to see where he had gestured. When she heard Inuyasha start growling, she began to panic. "Don't even think about messing with him, Inuyasha! He may not look like much, but he's really strong. And he's in control of about three gangs downtown, maybe more." "Yeah, well if he messes with Kagome, then he'll have to worry about how strong I am." he said angrily while cracking his knuckles. Kagome glanced up at this comment. "Don't worry about me... I'll be fine." said Kagome with a sigh. Then she muttered something under her breath hoping no one would hear. "Besides I don't want anything to happen to you." Inuyasha's eyes widened, then softened. "Nothing's gonna happen to me, Kagome..." he said so only she could hear him.  
  
The next two classes flew by and no homework was given out. "Whew! I'm glad that's over. And now it's lunch time!" said Miroku, taking Sango's arm. "Come my fair lady and we shall dine on the terrace!" Inuyasha and Kagome, who were walking behind them, started cracking up. Sango whirled around. "Hey! It's not his fault that he's a hopeless romantic! At least he has the guts to admit he cares for me, unlike you Inuyasha!" shouted a flushed Sango, who was pointing an accusing finger at Inuyasha, who had turned scarlet. "Um... what do you mean Sango?" asked a very red Kagome. Sango threw up her arms in frustration. "I mean that he likes you, Kagome! And he won't admit it! Aarrgh!" With that said, Sango turned around and walked of with Miroku, leaving two very red and very embarrassed teenagers behind. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha through the corner of her eye. 'Does he like me? I know I like him, but does he feel the same?' She turned around when she noticed Inuyasha looking at her. He smiled. 'Heh, she's blushing... Does that mean she cares for me, too? Well, I guess we'll soon find out...'   
  
When they reached the area outside where Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had always eaten, they all sat down and pulled out their lunches. *yes in this story, they pack their lunch. So do I, cause you never know WHAT the cafeteria is serving. Eew! I'm getting sick just thinking about it... Lol back to the story* "So, Shippo... how is it being a Junior?" asked Kagome, trying to make friendly conversation. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be, and I'm throwing a talent show next Friday." he responded happily. "Yeah, well you think it's great now. Just you wait until Senior Prank Day at the end of the year." said Miroku who was snickering to himself. This earned him a jab in the ribs from Sango. "Don't worry, Shippo. We won't do that to you." she said, noticing that the color had drained from the underclassman's face. He let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I'm glad. I don't know what I would do if my own friends turned against me on that awful day." This earned a round of laughs from everyone, including Inuyasha, who had just met the little guy. 'Kagome's friends are just like her... kind and caring. They don't even seem to mind that I'm different...'  
  
They were getting ready to go to their last class,*for those of you who don't know, in highschool, you only have four classes a day* and Kagome told them to go on ahead without her. As soon as the others walked off, she suddenly heard an oh-too-familiar wolf whistle. *no pun intended, or maybe it is...* She spun around, praying it was just the wind. Her hopes were shattered right then and there as she heard HIS voice. "Hey there, Kag baby. You're looking good." he said, as he walked up and ran a hand up her arm, causing her to shiver. "How long's it been since I seen you?" He looked falsely thoughtful for a moment before he spoke again. "Oh yeah! Right at the end of Junior year, before that bitch mom of yours called the authorities on me." He smirked when he saw her shaking. "What's the matter, Kag baby? You're not scared of me are you?" he asked coldly. Kagome couldn't even move, she was so scared. 'Inuyasha! Inuyasha... help me! Please help me!' she thought desperately. Then becoming emboldened, she screamed. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha help me!" she continued screaming even though she knew he probably couldn't hear her. "Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku! Somebody help me!" Koga silenced her with a slap across the face that made her cry out in pain. "No one can hear you, Kag baby!" He smirked when he saw the tears and frightened expression in her eyes. "Oh, yeah. I owe you a lot more than that for sending me to prison for the summer, now don't I?" Kagome, feeling that all hope was lost, gave one last desperate cry. "INUYASHA, PLEASE HELP ME!!!" This time, however, Inuyasha had heard her, and went running in the direction of her voice.  
  
'Gods! How could I have been so stupid as to just leave her there by herself?!!! I hope she's okay!' He mentally scalded himself for being so careless. Then he rounded a corner to see Kagome with teary eyes, a bloody lip, and a mark from where Koga had no doubt slapped her across the face. His eyes saw red when he noticed Koga holding her by the scruff of her shirt with a raised fist in the air, ready to hit again. "Let her go, you BASTARD!!" shouted an infuriated Inuyasha. "And what if I don't feel like it?" said Koga turning around revealing a mocking look in his eyes. As if answering his question, Inuyasha leapt forward and punched him smack in the face, knocking him out cold and causing him to lose his hold on Kagome, who was now crying uncontrollably. "Kagome are you alright?!" he asked pulling her close. She only nodded her head. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." he said, feeling really guilty and torn up inside. She looked up into his golden eyes. "But you're here for me now, and that's all that matters..." she said, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek leaving a blood stain in the shape of lips. "Yeah, I guess so... Come on let's get you cleaned up. Then we'll go find the others and head to our last class of the day." he paused for a second and looked thoughtful. "Then again, it's not really a class, now is it? It's Study Hall, so we'll be able to relax with the others in the library and talk for an hour." Kagome brightened at this thought and even managed to smile at him. They headed to the water fountain and cleaned the now-dry blood off Kagome's lips and off of Inuyasha's cheek where Kagome had kissed him. Then they went in search of their friends, hand in hand.  
  
When Sango and Miroku *Shippo has a different class then them this period cause, as I already explained, he's a year below them... They only see him at lunch, after school, band rehearsals, and of course, concerts.* had heard what Koga had done to Kagome, they were both frightened and infuriated. Sango was the first to speak. "Oh my God! Kagome are you okay?!" Kagome nodded her head slowly. "And he was calling you 'Kag baby'?" Another nod from Kagome. Sango looked like she was gonna gag, so she became silent and Miroku spoke up. "Well, it's fortunate that Inuyasha here was able to help you." he said gesturing a hand to Inuyasha who was sitting cross-legged by Kagome, who had her head on his shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence for a while until they heard a loud *SMACK* and a fuming Sango. "Miroku! Just because you're my boyfriend now doesn't change the fact that I don't like you groping my ass!!" Then she started chasing him around the library screaming and shaking her fists. "I'm sorry Sango! I can't help it if I have wondering hands!" he said giving her an innocent glance."Like Hell you can't!" screamed Sango. Soon Inuyasha and Kagome had broken out into giggles, and before either one could stop it, their lips locked had them both into a tender kiss. Before they knew what they were doing, Inuyasha had wrapped his arms around her waist, and Kagome had placed one arm around his neck while her free hand had trailed up and started playing with one of his ears, causing him to purr with content. When they broke off the kiss, Inuyasha asked Kagome a question. "Kagome... will... will you... Will you be my girl?" Kagome stood there with adoring eyes for a minute before they welled up with tears of joy. "Of course I will!!!" she said and began kissing him all over his face until she heard light applause. She and Inuyasha turned around and became very red when they saw Miroku giving them a thumbs-up and Sango shouting over and over. "Finally, they got together! They got together!" She began doing a little dance, which was too much for Miroku to resist, therefore resulting in him with a red cheek and Sango with a throbbing hand.  
  
After school had ended, the two couples met up with Shippo and drove to Kagome's house so they could practice for their upcoming performance on Friday night. "I'll be right back guys. I don't like singing and dancing in hiphuggers if I can help it." said Kagome with a giggle. "Hey, Kagome! Can I borrow some clothes too? I don't like practicing in tight clothes either." said a slightly embarrassed Sango. "Sure Sango! Come on! You guys go ahead and tune the instruments, and Inuyasha just make yourself at home. We'll be right back!" said Kagome as they walked out the door.  
  
As the girls walked up the stairs to Kagome's room, Sango asked her a question. "So Kagome... What two songs are we gonna practice?" "Huh? Oh! I was thinking we could do that one you and I have finished... But we need an electric guitar to play it." said Kagome with a sigh. "And I was thinking of that other we've been working on... But, once again, we need an electric guitar." she threw her arms up in frustration which only increased when she heard Sango laughing. "What's so funny?!" she asked angrily. "Oh, nothing Kagome. But remember earlier when you were sitting in the backseat helping Shippo with his math homework?" Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah... What about it?" Sango continued telling her what happened as they pulled on some of Kagome's pajama's. "Well, since Inuyasha was sitting upfront with me and Miroku... we asked if he played any instruments." "And?" asked Kagome with a hopeful stare. "And... he said he can play drums AND electric guitar." Kagome squealed and began jumping up and down at this news. "Maybe he can help us! Sango you're a genius!"said Kagome. "Of course I am." responded Sango with a giggle. "And that's not all... I already asked him if he would help us out by joining our band! I bet if you go back downstairs right now, you'll see him tuning your old electric guitar so he can play it." Kagome hugged her best friend. "Sango you're the greatest!!" "Yeah, yeah I know. Now let's go practice!" Kagome took her hair down and ran a brush through it. Then the two took a glance at themselves in the mirror. Kagome had chosen her favorite neon green kitten capri bottoms and her pink princess spaghetti strap. Sango on the other hand, had chosen Kagome's plaid shorts and baggy shirt that read 'American Idol'. Then they looked at each other and Kagome said. "There's only three words that describe how we look." Sango's eyes brightened and they they said in unison. "PER-FECT-ION!" Then they started giggling and bumped hips as they left Kagome's room. "Let's do it!"  
  
When they got back downstairs, sure enough as Sango had said, Inuyasha had already tuned the guitar and was practicing the song that Sango had mentioned earlier. Every note struck perfection as it was played. "Alright boys. The fun has arrived!" shouted Sango in a sing-song as she walked over to her keyboard. "Hey Sango! Why don't we go ahead and play one of the songs we had in mind so Inuyasha can get the feel of the instrument?" asked Kagome. "Sure, I'm up for it! How 'bout it guys?" asked Sango to Miroku, Shippo, and of course Inuyasha. "Sure!" they all said. "Okay, great!" said Kagome as she passed the music to her fellow bandmates, except for Sango, who already knew the music by heart. "Let's do it!" said Kagome as she began vocalizing the opening.  
  
When were finished, Kagome went to go get them all sodas, then sat next to Inuyasha and Sango on the couch in the garage while Miroku and Shippo put the instruments away. "Think of this as punishment for making us do it last time!" shouted Sango triumphantly. "Sango, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" whispered Kagome when she saw Shippo fall over with a piece of Miroku's drumset. "Yeah, maybe... But eventually we'll make it up to them, right." said Sango with a wink. "I guess..." said Kagome as she snuggled up on Inuyasha's lap. 'Knowing Sango, she'll end up getting us in something worse than what the guys are doing now.' Soon she, Inuyasha and Sango were playing Paper, Rock, Scissors and were rolling on the floor with laughter when they both got Inuyasha using the same trick. "How do we call that one, Sango?" asked Kagome after the laughter had subsided. "I have no idea. But it doesn't matter, cause the guys are done." responded Sango, pointing at Miroku and Shippo. "Oh... I guess you guys better get going. It's already eight 'o clock. Practice ran a little later than I thought it would. I'm sorry..." said Kagome. "Don't worry about it, Kagome. We had fun!" said Inuyasha. "Yeah, and we'll pick you up tomorrow Kagome, so you better be ready!" said Sango with a grin. "See ya, Kagome!" said Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha waited behind. "You guys go ahead, I'll be right there!" Then he turned to Kagome. "Thanks for letting me be part of your band Kagome." he said pulling her into a tight hug, which she returned. "I was gonna ask you myself, but you know how Sango is. She likes to be the Ms. News." she responded with a small smile. "Yeah... well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." he said, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "Ditto!" shouted Kagome as he ran out the door. 'Man! What a day! Starts off good, then turns bad, then it ends great!'   
  
{A/N- Yay! I finally updated! Gomen ne for taking so long! I was trying to make this chapter longer than th one's I've written in the past. Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave me a review, or I'll get mad! Lol only kidding, but please review, and I don't think I've said this before but all ideas and suggestions are welcome. By the way minna, how do you like MY version of Inuyasha? Now you have a reason to review cause you have to answer my question! Hahaha! Well got to go! Ja ne, Authoress Tiggr ~*~} 


	5. To Be Young And In Love

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~one week later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Kagome awoke with a bright smile on her face. 'I can't believe how lucky I am...' She sat up in bed. "I mean, at first I thought Koga was going to kill me, but then Inuyasha saved me. Not only that, but he asked me out too." She threw the covers off her legs and walked to her closet. "Hmm... now what should I wear today?'' She rummaged around until she found a gift from Sango that she had never remembered opening. As she tore off the paper, she was delighted at what she saw. It was a pair of ultra-lowrise baby blue cargo pants with chains and a tight-fitting black shirt that laced up in the back. "Perfect!" She grabbed a pair of socks and her favorite boots, then set the outfit on her bed. "Sango, I so totally owe you one!" Then she ran to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed her teeth, and French-braided her hair, careful to leave her bangs out. "And now for the best outfit a girl could ever own!" she said with a giggle as she slipped on the pants first and then the shirt. Then she ran to the mirror. "Too perfect for words!" she exclaimed happily as she ran down the stairs. "Mom can you make me a bagel?!'' she hollared as she ran to the downstairs closet. "Sure Kagome! But you better hurry! Sango will be here any minute now!" replied her mother. "I know!"shouted Kagome as she pulled out a small parcel that she kept forgetting to give Sango. Suddenly she heard a horn honk from outside. "Bye, mom! I love you!" said Kagome as she grabbed her bagel and ran out the door.  
  
As soon as she got outside, she was surprised at what met her eyes. It wasn't just Sango's van that she saw, but also Inuyasha behind the wheel of his flame-red corvette. "Morning, beautiful!" he shouted as he jumped out of the car and walked up to her. "Good morning! But, what are you doing here? Normally Sango picks me up." she responded as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, I know. But I wanted to pick you up. Is that okay?" he asked in a slightly sad voice. When Kagome saw one of his ears droop, she felt a little guilty. "Of course it's okay! You just surprised me is all!" she said as she threw her arms around him, capturing him in a tight embrace. "Whew...Good! I thought you were mad or something!" he told her, while slightly chuckling. She broke away then said, "Of course I'm mad... Mad about you!" she giggled, then proceeded to kiss him all over the face until they were interrupted by Miroku. "Hey you two! We're gonna be late unless we get going!" Kagome turned and faced Miroku. "Yes, father..." she said as sarcastically as possible, causing herself, Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo to break out laughing. After they regained their composure, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand, led her to his car, and opened the door for her. "My fair lady," he said with a bow. "you're chariot awaits you." Kagome giggled, then hopped in the passenger side. "Why, thank you kind sir." Inuyasha went around the car, and hopped in the driver's seat. "You all buckled up?" he asked. "Yep!" she responded happily. "Good! Then let's go!" With that said, Sango pulled out of Kagome's driveway, being quickly followed by Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
When the reached the school, Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the car and they walked to class together, hand in hand, quickly followed by Miroku and Sango. "Man! I wish it was Friday instead of Tuesday again!" whined Kagome. "That way, we'd be performing tonight instead of doing homework!" "Oh, come on! It's not that bad, Kag." reasoned Sango. "In fact, why don't we make a study group session after school every day from now on?" "Hey, that's a great idea Sango!" inquired Miroku. "I'm up for it! How 'bout you two?" he asked, while pointing to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Sounds good to me!" they shouted. "Good! Then it's settled." said a relieved Sango. "So why don't we hold the first one at Kagome's?" "Is that alright with you Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "Yeah, I don't mind having you guys over." responded Kagome. And so the day blew on by, because of the thoughts of being able to study together and not alone. Before they knew it, it was lunch time, and they all headed for their favorite spot on the grass, right under the old willow tree.  
  
"So... Shippo. Exactly when is your talent show being held?" asked a curious Sango. "Actually, I decided to change the date from next Friday to this Thursday." responded Shippo happily as he munched on his chicken fingers. "It will be right after school, so if you guys plan on performing you'd better bring an extra set of clothes with you if you want to change before you go onstage." Everyone nodded in agreement... except for Kagome. During the whole conversation, she had noticed that Koga and his 'gang' had been shooting daggers at her the whole time they'd been sitting. Not only her, but she noticed that they'd been staring at Inuyasha very coldly, too. 'That can't be a very good sign... I just hope he stays away from me and leaves Inuyasha alone.' she sighed. 'Inuyasha may have been able to handle Koga when he was on his own... but if he tries to take on him AND all his friends on, he'll surely be killed...' Her eyes watered up at this thought, and Inuyasha noticed. "Hey, Kagome... what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked with deep concern. She looked up and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay... I just got something in my eye. That's all..." She gave him what she hoped was a cheerful smile, but he could tell it wasn't authentic. 'Something's wrong with her... she's not eating anything... I'm not sure what's wrong, but I'm gonna find out what it is.' thought Inuyasha with determination. Soon the lunch bell had rang and they all headed off to their last class. "Remember to meet us in front of the school after class so we can practice at your house Kagome!" shouted Sango. "Okay! But what about Shippo?" hollared Kagome across the courtyard. "Don't worry about him! He said he'd drive over later!" answered Miroku. "Oh, okay! See ya soon!" responded Kagome, as she and Inuyasha walked off.   
  
Before too long, the final bell had rang and Inuyasha were walking to the parking lot to meet Sango and Miroku. "Kagome... Are you sure you're alright?" asked a persistent Inuyasha. "Actually, no I'm not." she responded as Inuyasha sat down on the bench. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha as he pulled her into his lap, causing her naturally pink hue to brighten. She hugged him, then whispered in his ear. "It's Koga..." "What about him?" asked Inuyasha as he returned her embrace. "Didn't you see him at lunch?! He's up to something, Inuyasha! He kept staring at me and you very coldly...." she stopped and took a deep breath, then her voice began to break and her body shook as she spoke the next few words. "And I'm worried he's going to try and kill you..." she started to sob. "And he's in control of about three gangs in the city, so he'd probably get away with it too!" She pulled him closer to her heart, while he tried to comfort her with gentle and encouraging words. She was crying hysterically, but her shaking gradually stopped and she calmed down.  
  
"Kagome... I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you... and you know why?" She looked up into his golden stare. "It's because I love you, Kagome..." Her eyes widened, but before she could say anything, he had pressed his lips against hers, causing a forceful, yet gentle kiss to be created between them. "Ahem!" said Sango and Miroku, as soon as they saw the two embracing. Kagome flushed a shade of crimson, but Inuyasha didn't seem to mind, even though his cheeks had a pink tinge on them. "What?! Haven't you two ever seen a couple kissing before?" asked the slightly blushing Inuyasha. "Only when we're standing in front of a mirror." said Miroku as he wrapped his arms around Sango's waist and gave her a mischeiveous wink. Sango turned bright red and Inuyasha, who still had Kagome in his lap, stood up. "I didn't need to hear that... Get a room you two!" he teased as he carried her to the car, she pulled his head down and whispered. "Sorry I wasn't able to answer you before... but I love you too Inuyasha." said Kagome softly as she kissed him on the cheek, making his heart beat faster and blush grow darker.  
  
{A/N- Gomen Nasaii about taking so long for this chapter to get posted! I'm very, very, very, VERY sorry! But now that it's up, please leave me a review! Onegai! I'm begging you! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for your time, Authoress Tiggr ^*~} 


	6. Kagome's Daring Performance

After they got to Kagome's house, Inuyasha and Miroku played basketball while the girls watched. "I wander what's taking Shippo so long to get here...?" mused Kagome. Just as those words left her lips, a small teal truck pulled in and Shippo hopped out. "Well speak of the devil..." said Sango with a giggle. "Yeah, you're telling me!" Kagome responded, while giggling along with Sango. "What's is it with girls?" Shippo asked Inuyasha and Miroku. "Hey, don't ask us little man." said Miroku, emphasizing the 'little' comment. "I am NOT little!" shouted Shippo indignantly. "Should we go do something, Kagome?" asked a slightly timid Sango. Kagome shrugged, but stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. "Guys! We have band practice, not 'kill each other' practice, remember?!?!" Miroku stopped pinching Shippo's cheeks, and Shippo quit punching him in the stomache when they heard how angry she sounded. "Sorry, Kagome..." said ashamed Shippo, then he jabbed Miroku in the chest. "Uh, yeah. Deepest apologies, Kagome..." he said, while sneaking his jand around to Shippo's tail, which was quickly withdrawn a second later. "Don't even think about it, Miroku." said Kagome. "Well, are we done here?" asked Sango. Everyone nodded their heads. "Good! Then let's go inside now!" she replied. As everyone passed Sango to go inside, Kagome stopped by her friend. "Thanks a lot, Sango. I really appreciate your help." "No problem, Kagome... besides, I think you were the star of this little show!" responded Sango, then she started cracking up. "What's so funny, Sango?" asked a confused Kagome. "D-d-did you see the look on t-t-their f-f-faces?!" she answered between her laughter. "They looked s-s-so scared!" Then Kagome began laughing with her friend. "Oh, my God! You're right!" Soon they were both clutching their stomaches from laughing so hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Thursday...AKA: the day of Shippo's talent show...*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what are you going to sing for the talent show, Kagome?" asked an anxious Shippo during lunch. "That's for me to know and you to find out, squirt." she responded with a sly grin. "And exactly what are you two gonna sing?" asked Inuyasha to Miroku and Sango. "Not telling..." said Sango stubbornly, while crossing her arms. "Sorry, you'll have to wait Inuyasha..." inputted Miroku. "The last thing I want is an angry singing partner before the show..." Inuyasha and Kagome giggled. "Yeah, well we better get going to study hall." said Sango. "We'll see you after class in the gymnasium Shippo." said Kagome.  
  
after the final bell rang  
  
'Wow! I didn't think there would be this many people here to watch...' thought Kagome nervously as she scanned the bleachers. But her eyes stopped as she saw an unwanted person at the very top. 'Koga... What's he doing here? Then again, that's perfect because the song I chose suits him perfectly.' "Hey Sango, look who's here..." said Kagome when her friend walked up behind her. "Oh, great! That's the last person we need here..." said Sango as she slapped her forehead. "Don't worry about it right now, Sango. Right now, we have to go change into our outfits." replied Kagome. "Oh yeah, huh?" With that they walked to the bathroom, holding their bundles of clothes and shoes. "Sango, you almost done in there? I want to see what you brought before I put mine on." said Kagome from outside of the stall. "Hang on a second, Kagome. Furred hiphuggers are harder to get on than you think... " Five minutes later, Sango came out wearing black and white tiger patterned hiphuggers and a loose spaghetti strap that was magenta with chains dangling on it. She had topped it off with her black and white Playboy bunny sneakers and had let her hair down. "Wow! You look great, Sango!" exclaimed Kagome. "Do ya really think so?" she asked her friend. "Yeah, I do! Wait for me, okay? I have to change now..." said Kagome. "Sure thing. I have to touch up on my make-up anyways." responded her best friend. Soon, Kagome emerged from the stall wearing a black leather halter top that was cut in a v-neck and lined with rhinestones around the top. She had thrown on her favorite hiphuggers: the ones that were lined with velvet flames and glitter. And last but not least, she finished the look with her black punk boots that laced up to the knee. She walked over to the sink where Sango was. "Well, what do you think? Too wild?" she asked timidly. "No way, girlfriend! You look great! Now let's go get the boys!" shouted Sango as she high-fived and bumped hips with her friend.  
  
Meanwhile, the boys were also getting ready. "Hey Inuyasha? What do you think Kagome's gonna be wearing?" asked Miroku with a perverted tone. "Hey! Don't you worry about MY Kagome, you lecher! You should be concerned with Sango. Judging from what I've seen, she always wears something daring and revealing..." responded Inuyasha as he came out of the stall. He was wearing long red skater pants and a silver muscle shirt that matched his hair. He had also thrown on his metallic red Adidas and pulled his hair into a low ponytail near his mid back. "So true, my friend. So true..." replied Miroku, who was already dressed and wearing a dark purple dress shirt that was unbuttoned half-way, a navy blue tie that hung loosely around his neck, and baggy black shorts with his DC's to top it all off. They left the stall, and went to search for their girlfriends.   
  
As soon as they found them, both boys were in too much shock to say anything, so they just stared. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" asked a concerned Kagome. "Don't worry about them, Kagome..." inquired Sango. "They're just not used to seeing their girlfriends look like a couple of sex symbols." At this comment, both girls started laughing hysterically, but it was quickly cut off as an announcement was made by Shippo. "Our first contestant: Miss Kagome Higurashi, please proceed to the stage. Miss Kagome Higurashi...." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. "Well, that's my cue... Promise you'll cheer me on?" she asked. "You know I will..." responded Inuyasha as he gave her a small hug. She then turned and proceeded to walk towards the stage. "Good luck, Kagome!" shouted Sango.  
  
Once onstage, Kagome made her own little announcemt. "This is for all the girls who have been either betrayed or deceived by someone they considered trustworthy." As she spoke, she narrowed her eyes at Koga. Then the music began.  
  
*Well, I thought I knew you!  
  
Thinking that you were true!*  
  
*Guess I, I couldn't trust,  
  
Called your bluff,  
  
Time is up cause I've had enough!*  
  
*You were there by my side,  
  
Always down for the ride  
  
But your joy ride just came down in flames...  
  
Cause your greed sold me out in shame!*  
  
Kagome shot daggers at Koga as he sat at the top of the bleachers. 'That bastard... He probably thinks that he scarred me for life... Well, I don't give up so easily!'  
  
*After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you!  
  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong...  
  
Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do,  
  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through!  
  
So I wanna say thank you.  
  
Cause it......*  
  
Kagome now noticed that Inuyasha and the others were watching her. 'Wow Kagome sure is brave to be challenging Koga like that! But... she's never been the type to run from her problems...'! thought Sango with deep admiration for her friend.  
  
*Makes me that much stronger,  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder!  
  
It makes me that much wiser...  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter!  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster,  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker,  
  
Makes me that much smarter....  
  
So thanks for makin me a fighter!*  
  
Inuyasha watched her with both concern and admiration for his girlfriend. 'You can do it, Kagome! Don't back down from him! Don't run from your fears, face them!'  
  
*Never saw it coming,  
  
All of your backstabbing!  
  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I realized your game!*  
  
*I heard you're going round playin the victim now!  
  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame,  
  
Cause you dug your own grave!*  
  
Kagome was beginning to feel even more bold, even to the point where, in Inuyasha's eyes, she was glowing. She even began to dance around the stage. And when she thought that she had captured Koga's gaze, she pointed at him and seemed to scream the lyrics.  
  
*After all the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me...  
  
But that won't work anymore, no more,  
  
It's over!*  
  
*Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture,  
  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down!  
  
So I wanna say thank you,  
  
Cause it....*  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and for a second there minds seemed to become one. She felt stronger, like nothing she'd ever felt before. 'I'm no longer afraid of Koga... I can do this! I know I can, Inuyasha!' Kagome shot Inuyasha a warm smile, then returned her fiery gaze to her target, codename: Koga.  
  
*Makes me that much stronger,  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder!  
  
It makes me that much wiser,  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter!  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster,  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker,  
  
Makes me that much smarter....  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter!*  
  
'That little bitch is gonna be sorry! No one, and I mean NO ONE talks to me like this... She better watch her back, or I'll get her when she least expects it!' thought a certain someone from up in the bleachers.  
  
*How could this man I thought I knew...  
  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel?  
  
Could only see the good in you,  
  
Pretended not to know the truth...*  
  
*You tried to hide your lies,  
  
Disguise yourself through living in denial...  
  
But in the end you'll see:  
  
YOU WON'T STOP ME!*  
  
Kagome emphasized her point by throwing her fist in the air during the last verse, while at the same time smiling at all her friends. 'Now I know... I don't have to live in fear of that person anymore... I can stand up to him!'  
  
*I am a fighter and I,  
  
I ain't gonna stop...  
  
There is no turning back,  
  
I've had enough.........!!!!!!*  
  
*Makes me that much stronger,  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder!  
  
It makes me that much wiser,  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter!  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster,  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker,  
  
Makes me that much smarter...  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter!*  
  
As Kagome finished repeating the final verse, the entire gymnasium exploded with applause. But she wasn't paying attention to them. She was watching the one person that mattered most walk up to the stage. 'Inuyasha...' She was exhausted, and covered in sweat, but that didn't matter as long as he was close by. "Come here, beautiful!" he said as he held out his arms to her, which she gratefully fell into. "I did it... I stood up to Koga..." she said as he carried her through the crowd. "I know, and you did great, Kagome." he responded, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks! But man am I tired...*yawn*" replied Kagome. "Well don't fall asleep just yet, because Miroku and Sango are up next." Inuyasha said with a chuckle. Kagome giggled. "All right... I'll stay awake." promised Kagome as she sat on Inuyasha's lap. "And now please put your hands together for Miss Sango Hiraikotsu and Miroku Kaz'ena!" announced Shippo over the intercom speakers. *even cornier, I know... but you try thinking of something last minute...oh well...* 


	7. Sango And Miroku's Affection Unveiled

Kagome wished Sango and Miroku good luck as they made their way to the stage. As soon as they got a good distance away, Miroku turned to Sango. "Do you think they'll be expecting this song to come from us?" he asked. Sango giggled. "Probably not, but we'll soon find out when we see the looks on their faces." Miroku put his arm around her waist. "I guess you're right my dear. Patience shall be our virtue until the music starts!" exclaimed Miroku with an overly dramatic voice. "I swear to god, you are such a drama queen Miroku!" replied Sango as she slapped her forehead. "But then again, everyone has to have their own special talent, I guess..." Miroku winked at Sango. "You know it, babe!" Sango blushed, then remembered Shippo's directions that were given for their entrance. "Whatever, let's just get this over with. Shippo instructed me to tell you to enter on stage right, and I'm supposed to enter on stage left. Then we're supposed to meet in the middle." Miroku leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes then!" Then he proceeded to take the backway around to the other side of the stage.  
  
As Sango made her graceful entrance, she heard Miroku begin the lyrics as they walked down the stairs. 'This song really does fit us... In more ways than one.' She grinned and continued walking down towards Miroku.  
  
M* Well, here we are again...  
  
I guess it must be fate...  
  
We've tried it all, I know,  
  
But deep inside we've known... We'd be back to set things straight...*  
  
Sango looked over at Miroku, and they glanced towards their friends who were sitting in front of the stage. Neither one could help smiling at the looks on their faces. And after a brief second, Sango continued with the lyrics as she met Miroku in the middle of the stage.  
  
S* I still remember when...  
  
Your kiss was so brand new...  
  
Every memory it repeats.  
  
Every step I take retreats...*  
  
M&S* Every journey always brings me back to you...  
  
After all those thousand starts,  
  
We keep coming back to these two hearts...  
  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall...*  
  
M&S* And after all that we've been through...*  
  
S* It all comes down to me and you...*  
  
M&S* I guess it's meant to be...*  
  
M* Forever, you and me...*  
  
M&S* After all...*  
  
Sango and Miroku glanced at each other and grinned as they joined their hands and continued to sing their song. 'Now I know...' thought Miroku. 'Now I know why I was always drawn to Sango... It's because to me she shines like the light from the sun... Never dark...' He smiled and squeezed her hand.  
  
S* When love is truly right...*  
  
M* This time it's truly right...*  
  
S* It lives from year to year...*  
  
M&S* It changes as it goes..*  
  
S* Oh, and on the way it grows...*  
  
M&S* But it never disappears!*  
  
M&S* And after all those thousand starts,  
  
We keep coming back to these two hearts...  
  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall...*  
  
M&S* And after all that we've been through...*  
  
S* It all comes down to me and you...*  
  
M&S* I guess it's meant to be...*  
  
M* Forever, you and me...*  
  
M&S* After all...*  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were in shock as they watched the affectionate couple sing their duet on stage, though Kagome had a mischievous look in her eye. 'It's about fricking time those two shamelessly went public with their love... All thanks to me... You go girl!' Kagome thought to herself as she let out a small giggle.  
  
M* Always just beyond my touch,  
  
When I needed you so much...*  
  
S* After all, what else is living for?!*  
  
M&S* Ohohohoh, After all those thousand starts,  
  
We keep coming back to these two hearts...  
  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall...!*  
  
M&S* And after all that we've been through...*  
  
S* It all comes down to me and you!*  
  
M&S* I guess it's meant to be...*  
  
M* Forever you and me!*  
  
Sango peeked over at Miroku through the corner of her eye. 'I really am lucky to have a man like him... I don't think I've ever been so happy before...'  
  
M&S* After all those thousand starts,  
  
We keep coming back to these two hearts!  
  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall....*  
  
M&S* And after all that we've been through...*  
  
S* It all comes down to me and you!*  
  
M&S* I guess it's meant to be...  
  
Forever, you me...   
  
Afterall...*  
  
As the song closed, Miroku leaned over and kissed Sango on the cheek. "You know I love you, right?" he questioned. "Of course I do, Miroku." replied Sango as she wrapped him in her arms, no longer caring who was watching them. She no longer felt shy, because she knew that she truly had found the right man. As they walked off the stage, they were greeted by the still leather-wearing Kagome, who was bouncing up and down with happiness. "Oh, you guys were so great! In fact, I'm willing to bet that you win this thing!" Kagome said with enthusiasm. "Well, I don't know about that, Kagome... You sure went out with a bang on your performance." giggled Sango, as Miroku glanced around, as if looking for something. "Hey, uh, not to interrupt or anything, but does anyone know where Inuyasha went?" he questioned. "Oh, he said he was going to the bathroom. But he should be back in a minute..." responded Kagome. What she didn't know, however, is that Inuyasha was backstage getting ready to perform for his girl.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen?! I just recieved a message that we will have one more performer tonight! He has decided to keep his name anonymous, but please give him a warm welcome!" shouted Shippo into the intercom. Kagome looked surprised, as did the rest of the group. "That's strange... I thought we were the only ones participating in it, Kagome." said Sango. "Yeah, I can't think of who it could be since Inuyasha said that he dropped out of it..." inquired Miroku. Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment, but before she could speak, the curtain had gone up and she gasped at what she saw.  
  



	8. Inuyasha's Love and Hidden Secret

Inuyasha smiled when he saw the look on his girlfriends' face. 'Heh... Bet she wasn't expecting anything like this... Well, this is for you Kagome...' he chuckled to himself. ' Well... Here goes nothing! And I hope she likes it too... especially after my idiot friend talked me into wearing this shit!' He had allowed Miroku to lend him one of his "hip" outfits and felt like a total dork. He had on a tight-fitting black muscle shirt with a red crescent moon on the chest and white pants with two purple stripes on each side of his butt. *Lolz... Guess where I got the inspiration for this one...^.^* He sighed. ' Oh well... it's too late now so I might as well start.' "Hello everybody! I'm sure most of you already know me, but for those of you who don't, my name is Inuyasha." he began in his usual cocky attitude, then softened his voice. "This next song is for a very special girl who has been there for me since I met her... Kagome... This is for you, babe." he said with a wink to her, then the music began.  
  
*Yeah, I know it hurts...  
  
Yeah, I know you're scared,  
  
Walking down the road that leads to who knows where...*  
  
*Don't ya hang your head,  
  
Don't ya give up yet!  
  
When courage starts to disappear...  
  
I will be right here.*  
  
*When your world breaks down,  
  
And the voices tell you to turn around.  
  
When your dreams give out...  
  
I will carry you...  
  
Carry you...*  
  
Kagome was in shock. 'I don't believe it... He's doing this just for me?!' Her eyes began to water up with happiness. Sango and Miroku noticed this, and Miroku decided to spek up. "Now there's a guy who really cares about his girl." Sango giggled. "Yep! He's right Kagome... Inuyasha really does love you." Kagome turned to her friends. "Yeah, I know..." Sango looked at her friend in confusion. "Then why are you crying?" she questioned. "Because, I'm so happy... I know what it feels like to truly be loved now... I never had that feeling when I was with... you know who..." she replied, allowing a couple of tears to fall, and her friend gave her a hug of reassurance.  
  
*When the stars go blind...  
  
And the darkness starts to flood your mind.  
  
When you're falling behind...  
  
I will carry you...*  
  
*Everybody cries...  
  
Everybody bleeds...  
  
No one ever said that life's an easy thing...*  
  
*But that's the beauty of it...  
  
When ya lose your way...  
  
Close your eyes and go to sleep,  
  
And wake up to another day...*  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome crying and smiling at him, and returned her gaze with a warm stare. 'From the looks of it... I'd say that she likes it...' He smiled to himself, then continued his performance.  
  
*When your world... breaks down...  
  
And the voices tell you to turn around...  
  
When your dreams... give out...  
  
I will carry you... Carry you...*  
  
*When the stars... go blind,  
  
And the darkness starts to flood your mind,  
  
When you're falling... behind...  
  
I will carry you.*  
  
*You should know now that you're not alone.  
  
Take my heart and we will find,  
  
You will find...  
  
Your way home.......!!!*  
  
Kagome had finally dried her eyes and was proceeding towards the stage, while Sango and Miroku sat down at a table. 'Inuyasha... I finally understand what it was that was missing in my life...' thought Kagome. 'It was you... You complete me... And now I realize that it was just a matter of time until I was supposed to find you... Because of you, I've learned to accept the bad times so that I can cherish all the good times... For this, I thank you...' She stopped right in front of the stage and watched the man she loved finish his song to her, this time watching with a smile on her face.  
  
*When your dreams give out...  
  
I will carry you... carry you...*  
  
*When the stars.... go blind....!  
  
And the darkness starts to flood your mind...!  
  
When you're falling... behind...  
  
I will carry you... carry you...*  
  
*I will carry you... carry you...  
  
I will carry you!   
  
Carry you...!  
  
I will carry you......*  
  
Inuyasha took a bow as everyone began to clap, then glanced down and saw her. He put his and out to her, and she took it. Then he pulled her onto the stage and into a tight embrace. "I love you Kagome..." he whispered in her ear. "I know, Inuyasha... I love you too..." she responded, blushing slightly as he let go of her and put a finger under her chin so she would look at him. "So... What did ya think of my little performance?" he asked. Kagome looked thoughtful for a minute, then flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. When she backed off, he looked dazed and had a goofy look on his face. "Does that answer your question?" He nodded his head slowly, then spoke. "Yowzaas! Now that's what I call a kiss!" Kagome giggled, then took his hand and went to sit with Sango and Miroku.  
  
When they reached the table, Miroku spoke up. "Well... despite what you previously thought about the wardrobe I picked out for you... I'd say it all paid off. Wouldn't you agree?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Yeah, I have to agree with Miroku on this one, Inuyasha..." giggled Sango. "You should have seen your face after she kissed you! It was hysterical!" added Miroku. "So... You two were the ones I heard laughing while I was onstage." said Inuyasha with a growl. Miroku chuckled weakly. "Hehehe..." Suddenly Inuyasha lunged at his friend, causing Miroku to scream like a girl. "Please don't hurt me! Kagome do something!! Please!!" Kagome began laughing at her ridiculous friend. "What should I do? *snicker* Tell him to SIT, perhaps?" She continued to giggle, but it subsided when she heard a loud thump on the ground. "Dammit..." said a voice coming from the floor. "Inuyasha, what happened?" asked Kagome, as he pulled himself off the floor and sat next to her.   
  
"*sigh* Well... Where do I start?" he began to explain, and five minutes later he was finished. "And since I'm part dog-demon... whenever somone I really love says SIT, I fall face first to the ground..." he said, blushing with embarrassment now that they knew about his "secret" AKA- his weakness. He straightened up, then realized something and his eyes got wide. 'I better be careful not to piss Kag off... Otherwise, she'll probably SIT me to death...*gulp*' But then he looked over at her, and when he saw her smile, he knew that he probably wouldn't have to worry about that for awhile, and put his arm around her.  
  
A/N{Gome nasaii for taking so long to update! *sigh* I've been really busy with school lately... Well I hope ya liked this chappie, and sorry for it being so short, but I ran out of ideas at the moment... BTW, All your ideas are welcome and will possibly even be used, so don't be afraid to suggest things. The song that Inuyasha sang is called "I Will Carry You" and it's by Clay Aiken, from his new CD "Measure of a Man." I would strongly suggest checking it out! ^*~ Anyhoo, gots ta go! Your Friend, Authoress Tiggr-chan} 


	9. The Bitter Sweetness Of Life

Hi everybody! Gomen nasaii for taking so long with this chapter... I've been really busy with school lately. Anyhoo, thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chappie, if anybody, and shame on those who didn't! Lolz... just kidding. Hope ya like this next chapter! It took me about a week to finish, so ya better review! Authoress Tiggr-Chan  
  
Chapter 9: Love and Sorrow  
  
The next day was just the same as any other Saturday... Band practice before the show at The Crazy Eight that night. Kagome was just pushing her bangs out of her face as she finished practicing her new song, when she saw her mom and Sota coming towards her. "Kagome, Sota and I are going into the city for the day so we might not make it to your performance tonight..." Kagome dropped her eyes and sighed. "It's okay mom... There's always next weekend. Besides, you and Sota should spend more time together. I understand..." She sighed again, then brought her head up and gave them both one of her 'practiced' happy faces. Her mom knew that face, and decided to add one more thing. "Tell you what Kagome. We'll try and get done early so we can come and see you guys sing tonight, okay?" Now Kagome smiled for real. "Thanks mom! This means a lot to me. See you later!" Kagome threw her arms around her mother. "You're the best daughter a mom could ask for Kagome... I love you." Kagome let go of her mom and looked her straight in the face. "I know... I love you too mom." As Mrs. Higurashi and Sota began to get in the car, she turned and said, "We'll see you tonight Kagome... But even if we don't, just know that we tried to get there for you..." Kagome nodded as her mom pulled out of the driveway and out onto the street.  
  
Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome with a confused expression on his face. "Uh... Kagome, weren't she and Sota just in the city yesterday for something?" Kagome whirled around, her slightly disappointed face lighting up into a happy and excited one. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! I'll be right back okay?" and with that, she ran up to her room and retrieved a large parcel from under her bed, then came back downstairs with a big grin on her face. While she was gone, Inuyasha spoke to the others. "Don't tell Kagome this yet... but I finally got my own apartment! Isn't that cool? Now we won't have to bother her mom with us always practicing. But I want to surprise her so keep quiet, okay?" They all nodded with smiles as they saw her coming back. She walked over to Inuyasha. "This is why she didn't make it to the talent show last night." she said, gesturing to the long package, which she proceeded to give Inuyasha. "I had her go into town and pick something up for you!" Inuyasha's eyes widened with surprise. "Something for me?? You didn't have to do that, Kagome... What is it?" he anxiously asked. "Well, open it and you'll find out silly!" she exclaimed, giving him a playful punch in the arm. As Inuyasha undid the wrapping, a big smile spread across his face, looking somewhat similar to a child's on Christmas morning. "Wow, Kagome! Where did you get this??" She giggled at his delight. "I had it custom made for you about a week ago. Do you like it?" Inuyasha turned and pulled her into a big hug. "I love it! Thanks a lot Kagome!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo walked up behind him with curious expressions in their eyes. "So... what did she get you Inuyasha?" asked Shippo in a slightly quiet voice. "Take a look for yourself, guys!" He turned to them, revealing a beautiful brand new electric guitar that had a cherry red paint job and gold lining around the edges. In the corner, the word 'Tetsusaiga' had been painted in silver graffitti styled letters. Miroku was the first to get over the shock of seeing this incredible gift. "Wow! Hey, Kagome? Doesn't Tetsusaiga mean something like fang or dog??" "Close Miroku. It means... steal cleaving fang, I believe. But I'm not one hundred percent sure." responded Kagome with a small giggle. "So, what's the occasion?" asked Sango as she snapped out of her trance and looked up from the guitar as well. "Well... we already sound professional, so I thought... Why not LOOK professional too??" answered Kagome. "By the way... I went ahead and customed our instruments and bought some extra outfits after the concert was over and decorated them myself." she added, walking over to the garage and pulling a tarp off a large pile.   
  
On Miroku's drumset, she had spray-painted in purple and black graffitti styled letters the word 'Kazanaa'. When she saw the puzzled expression on his face, she explained. "It means 'wind tunnel.' When you play your drums, it sounds as though you might be trapped inside of one, so I thought that it would be an appropriate name selection." Next, they glanced at Shippo's bass guitar, which was now painted in a teal color and read 'Kitsunebi' in blue letters around the hollowed middle. "That means 'fox fire'. I thought it sounded pretty catchy, and I know that your favorite animal is a fox, so I thought you might like it." And last, but not least, their eyes were caught by two outfits. One was a black jumpsuit with pink trimming and a haltered neck that said 'Taijiya' up the right leg. It ended in pink bell bottoms with black rhinestones scattered all over it. Kagome proceeded to explain to Sango that it meant demon exterminator, which gained a laugh out of Sango as she reminded the name of their band to Kagome, which brought a small chuckle out of her as well, as she proceeded explaining to them her own outfit. It was a blue and white one piece jumpsuit and was styled into a tube top where sheer white material with blue rhinestones sweeped around a V-cut neckline and into long flowing sleeves. It was slit up one side and filled with the same see-through fabric and stones, and on the alternate side read the word 'Miko' in baby blue capital letters, which she told them meant priestess. Everone was really excited about their gifts, and proceeded to shower Kagome with hugs, until she told them they had to practice. After catching her breath, she turned to them and said, "Now we'll REALLY blow away our audience tonight!" She and Sango did their usual high-five-and-bump-hips routine then told everyone else they had to begin their practice session, this time with more enthusiasm now that they had to break in their new instruments.  
  
Backstage getting ready at The Crazy Eight  
  
As Sango emerged from the bathroom after changing, she was greeted by a friendly, yet suggestive, whistle from her significant other. "Yowzers! You might be a little TOO sexy for this performance, babes!" exclaimed Miroku with a wink. Sango laughed and turned to the hanging wall mirror as she checked her make-up. Aside from her outfit Kagome had made her, she was wearing black high-heels and decided on hot pink eyeshadow with black eyeliner that ended in a little hook on the outside of her eyes. She also wore cotton candy colored lipgloss and glittery hot pink mascara. She had her hair in a messy up-do with black chopsticks, which were decorated with white and pale pink stars. "Hmm... you really think so Miroku? Cause I can take some of it off..." replied Sango after she finished glancing at herself. "By all means, take it ALL off!" joked Miroku, earning him a light slap in the back of the head. Inuyasha walked up behind them. "Take what off??" he asked with a puzzled face. "Nothing!" said Sango as she turned red and covered Miroku's mouth with her hands, making her vulnerable, once again, to be felt up from behind, causing her to redden even more. "Miroku, you're such a pervert... It's actually kind of sad." inquired Inuyasha as Sango stormed back into the bathroom to retrieve Kagome. "It's not sad, my friend... it's a gift." replied Miroku as he watched Sango depart.  
  
Minutes later, Kagome came running out of the bathroom laughing hysterically as Sango chased close behind her. "It's not funny, Kagome! Quit laughing at me!" screamed a blushing Sango. Kagome glanced back as she kept running in circles around the guys. "Yes it is! You two are 'lovers' now, remember? So why does it bother you if he does that??" laughed Kagome as she emphasized the word 'lovers'. "Riiiiggghhht..." said Inuyasha, as Miroku grabbed a hold of Sango. "Calm down... She was only teasing. And if that bothers you so much, I won't do it anymore until you say it's okay. Alright?" Sango looked at Miroku with a surprised look and wondered if he was serious. But when she read his expression, she could tell he was being somewhat sincere. "Okay..." Kagome, who meanwhile had slowed down to catch her breath was having ideas of her own. 'Sango should lighten up a little bit... She takes everything he does a little too seriously. Then again, I guess at least one of them has to be the serious one...' Kagome was giggling at her thoughts when she realized Inuyasha was staring at her. She stood up, and with smirk similar to his, said, "What? Too hot to handle, Inuyasha?" she giggled and walked over to him, pulling him into a hug. "Wow! You look great!" he said, as a huge blush stained his cheeks. "Mucho thankies, Inuyasha!" she responded, as she stepped back so they could see her a little better. Other than her handmade costume, she was wearing white stillettos with navy blue mesh stockings. Her make-up choice consisted of baby blue eyeshadow with navy blue eyeliner on the top and black on the bottom. Her lips were glossy and covered in shining silver sparkles, and she had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail with spiral curls hanging from it. She also had large white hoops in her ears and white mascara on her already long lashes. Before Inuyasha was able to finish giving her all his compliments, they heard that same familiar voice calling them to the stage.   
  
Kagome called to the effects man and asked him to kill the lights as they made their way up the stairs. Sango gave the signal to Kagome and she nodded back, returning the signal to tell her that they were going to perform a very special song that they had been practicing without the guys. Sango rushed over to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo and gave them the music sheets. "Wait a minute, Sango! We've never even seen these before! How are we supposed to play it??" whined Miroku as he made his way to his drumset. "It's easy Miroku... Just wing it! You guys can handle it!" replied Sango as she hurried to the microphone next to Kagome's. Inuyasha began with his guitar, and Miroku and Shippo folowed his lead. ' Thank goodness Inuyasha didn't freeze up... The others started a little late, but I think we'll be okay.' thought Kagome as she glanced over to Sango. 'This will be a performance our guys won't ever forget!' she giggled, but regained her composure as Kagome started singing, and Sango began preparinggetting herself prepared to join in with her for the chorus.  
  
Kag- You complete me...  
  
Like air & water boy I need thee.  
  
And when I'm in your arms I feel free, fallen...  
  
My head's up in the clouds,  
  
In love, I'm proud to say it loud.  
  
Like an accident it happened.  
  
Out of nowhere, it just happened!  
  
And I ain't mad at all because...  
  
Kag&San- I've fallen... head over heels...  
  
I've fallen... in love with you...  
  
I've fallen... and I can't get up,  
  
Don't wanna get up because of love!  
  
I've fallen... head over heels...  
  
I've fallen... in love with you...  
  
I've fallen... and I can't get up,  
  
Don't wanna get up because of love!  
  
Sango and Kagome locked eyes with their guys and smiled for a second, before continuing their performance. Kagome swayed to the beat as Sango moved around the stage.  
  
San- Baby to let you get away is crazy...  
  
So I'm doing what it takes,  
  
To make you pledge your love to me...  
  
You see, cause I'm trying to be your lady,  
  
Forever and ever baby.  
  
The picture wouldn't be the same,  
  
If you weren't standing next to me!  
  
Can't you see I've fallen...?  
  
Kag&San- I've fallen... head over heels...  
  
I've fallen... in love with you...  
  
I've fallen... and I can't get up,  
  
Don't wanna get up because of love!  
  
I've fallen... head over heels...  
  
I've fallen... in love with you...  
  
I've fallen... and I can't get up,  
  
Don't wanna get up because of love!   
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were shocked that this was for them, but kind of suspected this to happen sooner or later. So, they just went with it and enjoyed it.  
  
Kag- Bridge...  
  
You compliment me, not an accessory.  
  
You're necessary...  
  
Whenever this big bad world scares me,  
  
You're there with me yeah...  
  
Security, are you here with me?  
  
You're my happiness, my joy...  
  
I smile because of you, boy...  
  
San- I look forward to the time I spend with you...  
  
Whatever it is we do,  
  
Cause I've fallen for you boy...  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah...  
  
Fallen...  
  
I've fallen for you boy,  
  
Head over heels for you...  
  
So in love with you,  
  
In love for you...  
  
Kag&San- Touch me... touch me...  
  
Hold me... hold me...  
  
Love me... love me...  
  
Kiss me... in love with you...  
  
Talk to me... talk to me...  
  
Caress me... lay with me...  
  
Don't wanna get up... explore me...  
  
You're my everything...!  
  
Well, this definitely sent a message to Miroku, and for a second he lost the rythym, but quickly reagained his composure. When he looked over at Inuyasha, he could see that the same red tint from before had spread across his cheeks.  
  
Kag&San- I've fallen... head over heels...  
  
I've fallen... in love with you...  
  
I've fallen... and I can't get up,  
  
Don't wanna get up because of love!  
  
I've fallen... head over heels...  
  
I've fallen... in love with you...  
  
I've fallen... and I can't get up,  
  
Don't wanna get up because of love!   
  
I've fallen... head over heels...  
  
I've fallen... in love with you...  
  
I've fallen... and I can't get up,  
  
Don't wanna get up because of love!  
  
I've fallen... head over heels...  
  
I've fallen... in love with you...  
  
I've fallen... and I can't get up,  
  
Don't wanna get up because of love!   
  
I've fallen... head over heels...  
  
I've fallen... in love with you...  
  
I've fallen... and I can't get up,  
  
Don't wanna get up because of love!  
  
I've fallen... head over heels...  
  
I've fallen... in love with you...  
  
I've fallen... and I can't get up,  
  
Don't wanna get up because of love!  
  
The crowd cheered louder than ever as they finished their show, then proceeded over to a booth and ordered some milkshakes and a couple baskets of fries. Between bites, Shippo said happily, " I think that's... the loudest... they've ever cheered before." "Yeah, you're right..." replied Miroku, then turned to Sango and Kagome. "... and we have these two lovely ladies to thank!" Sango looked at him strange. " Oh, so we graduated from 'babes' to 'ladies'? You want something, don't you?" "Sango, you're suspicions hurt me!" he exclaimed dramatically, putting one hand over his eyes, and the other in front of him. Sango started scooting closer, and closer. "Mi...ro...ku..." she said seductively, scooting closer until she was sitting on his lap. Shipp, Inuyasha, and Kagome turned away, and began trying to hide their snickers. Miroku was starting to acually get nervous now, wandering what could make her act this way. " gulp... please don't hurt me..." he pleaded like a scared child. Sango tried not to giggle as he squeaked. "Aww... I'm not gonna hurt you..." she cooed, making Miroku open his eyes and put his hand down. "You're not?" he asked timidly. "Nope..." she said, slowly sneaking her hand to his backside. "I'm... simply returning the favor!" she announced, as she grabbed his behind, making him blush just about as bright as Inuyasha's guitar. The others slowly turned around, and what they saw made them burst into uncontrollable laughter. For once, Miroku was left speechless, making even Sango start to crack up. "Oh yeah!" she said, scooting off Miroku's lap and sitting next to him. "She's still got it!"  
  
Meanwhile... Downtown  
  
Mrs. Higurashi rushed Sota into the car. "Hurry, or we'll miss Kagome's performance. Sighing as he buckled his seat belt, he felt like something bad might happen as looked out his window and saw it was starting to rain. He turned to his mom and told her to buckle up to, but she simply shook her head and implied, "I don't need it." "How come?" he questioned. "Because I have the steering wheel in front of me." ' Yeah, a lot of good that'll do...' Seeing the pout on Sota's face, Mrs. Higurashi smiled and rolled her eyes as she pulled the belt across her chest, then pulled onto the highway. The next thing they saw was so unexpected that they didn't even have time to react. A semi truck was coming at them top speed. The driver honked his horn to try and get Mrs. Higurashi and Sota out of the way as his truck started to slip and swerve on the wet road. But it was already too late, and the course of their cars had already been decided as they hit head on.  
  
CRASH  
  
"Dammit!" shouted Shippo as he fell out of his chair. Miroku, who had finally recovered from Sango's 'sneak attack', started laughing as Shippo tried to get up. "Ha...ha...ha... very funny..." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well, that's what you get for trying to lean on just two legs." said Sango with a chuckle. "She's right, you know. But, anyhoo, are you okay Shippo?" asked Kagome. "He better be!" joked Inuyasha. "He's th only one who can play bass guitar!" Kagome giggled. "Yeah, and we better get ready..." inputted Sango. "Cause we're up in about five or so minutes." Just then, they saw some police officers walk in. "Is there a Ms. Higurashi here?" they questioned the manager, who pointed over at their table. Kagome stood up as the cops walked to her with sympathetic looks on their normally expressionless faces. "Can I help you officers?" she asked with a puzled face. "Can we speak somewhere privately?" they requested. She nodded and followed the outside. "What was that all about?" wandered Miroku. "I have no idea..." answered Sango.  
  
Outside the rain had finally stopped, and the officers began to explain what had happened. Kagome could only sniffle and nod as she listened to their voices drone on. "... the seat belts had them pinned in, and we weren't able to get them out in time... We're very sorry, but there was nothing we could've done..." Kagome's shoulders began to shake and her eyes began to fill with tears that she tried to hold back as she stood there. "... minutes after the ambulance and rescue squad got there, the semi began leaking oil, causing both vehicles to explode... and that's pretty much it..." They solemnly bowed their heads to her. "We're very sorry for your loss..." then got back into their car and drove away. Kagome, still trembling, finally released all of her tears, dropping to the floor and screaming anguished sobs. "...mom... Sota... MOOOMM!!!" she cried out as she stood and hit the wall, then collapsed back to the ground.  
  
The manager walked over to Inuyasha and the group. "Where is Ms. Higurashi? Your band is up after the next number!" he shouted, his face getting red from frustration. "Relax sir. I'll go and find her..." Inuyasha calmly responded as he stood up. "She's probably still outside..." As soon as he walked out and the manager went about his ways, Sango turned to Miroku. "God, I hope she's alright..." "Me too..." he replied. "...but the cops escorted her out, remember?" Sango nodded. "Yeah, I know... I hope Inuyasha finds her... rather than finding out she's at the police station..."  
  
A/N: Sorry mina! But I've got to stop here... Getting a writer's block is not fun at all... I promise to have the next chappie up soon! Hugs & Fluff Authoress Tiggr-Chan 


	10. Tearful and Cheerful Times

Ohayo, peeps! I hope you like this chapter as much as you, hopefully, liked my last! I was so happy to recieve all of your reviews and I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! Hugs and Fluff Authoress Tiggr-Chan  
  
Chapter 10- Tearful and Cheerful Times  
  
As soon as Inuyasha got outside, he heard a familiar whimpering and sobbing coming from around the side of the building. He followed it until he found Kagome crumpled on the floor with her head buried in her arms. "Kagome...?" he asked with concern. She looked up, and seeing it was him, jumped into his arms. "Inuyasha!" she sobbed. He pulled her closer and sat on a nearby crate. "What's the matter? What happened?" he questioned. "...dead...they're dead..." she responded, barely above a whisper. "Who's dead, Kag?" "......m-m-mom...sota...." she sniffled. "What? What happened to them?" he asked, turning her to face him. "...semi truck...rainy...wet roads... on the highway... couldn't get out of the way... cars exploded... seat belts had them pinned...I'm all alone now..." she answered, and began to cry again. Inuyasha gave her a sympathetic look and nuzzled the top of her head. "You're not alone Kag..." she looked up at him, tears streaking down her cheeks. "I'm right here with you... so you'll never be alone as long as I'm around. I promise... Now let's get you inside... Okay?" he said, giving her a small smile as she nodded and clung a little tighter. As soon as the others heard what had happened, they were in shock. "Oh my God, Kagome I'm so sorry...." exclaimed Sango. The other two nodded their heads. "Well, I'm gonna go tell the manager that he'll have to find some other band for tonight, and we'll get you home, okay?" said Miroku, trying to cheer her up. "... I don't want to go home..." she answered. "But, Kagome... where are you going to go?" asked a concerned Shippo. Inuyasha looked down at her. "She's going to stay with me for a little while you guys..." Kagome looked around at the others and nodded.  
  
7 Weeks Later  
  
A lot had happened since the night of the accident. After the funerals, Kagome had decided that she wanted to stay with Inuyasha. He had taken good care of her, making sure she had all that she needed, and she was grateful. He had asked her to stay with him, and she had agreed. And now they were getting ready for another performance. As she washed her hair in the shower, she wondered if maybe it was her fault the accident had taken place. Even after all the time that went by, she still wondered. ' I was so angry at her... and she promised that she would try to be there for me... It's all my fault... I'm so sorry mom... Sota... I love you both so much...' There was a knock at the door. "Kagome, are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine Inuyasha." she answered as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her robe around herself, then turned the knob and walked out the door. "It's all yours." she said as she walked by, leaving a trail of lilac behind her. Inuyasha smiled as the scent reached him, then walked into the bathroom.  
  
As soon as Kagome reached the room Inuyasha had let her have, his guest room, she unwrapped her robe, and pulled on her undergarments. She walked over to the closet, where she had put her belongings and began looking for something. "Aha! Here it is!" she exclaimed as she through it over her head, then looked in the mirror to see how it looked. "Perfect!" It was a tightfitting, black, knee-length satin kimono and had fuzzy red flowers all over it. In the back, there were three holes shaped like hearts, starting just below her neck and getting smaller as they reached her lower back. She pulled up her still wet her into a messy bun and stuck two red chopsticks in. Then she put on the silver locket that her mother had given her. Inside it said on one side, "I'll love you forever," and on the other side was a picture them together. She closed it and proceeded to do her make-up. She put on some red lipgloss and smoked her eyes grey, then put on her black high heels and went into the living room to wait for Inuyasha. He emerged sometime later, wearing a black button up shirt with a silver dragon and faded blue jeans. He had his hair in a low ponytail and was wearing a red sweatband. When he saw that Kagome was making a milkshake and sandwiches, he snuck up behind and put his hands on her shoulders. "You look beautiful..." he said, kissing her cheek. She blushed then turned. "That's no excuse to sneak up on me!" she shouted playfully, then handed him a sandwich. Kagome noticed him concentrating on her face and asked, "What's the matter with you?" "Nothing..." he replied. "I'm just happy to see you with a smile on your face again. I suits you a lot better than tears ever will." "Thanks." she answered. "I agree. Well, are we ready to go pick up the others?"  
  
At Sango's House  
  
As the doorbell rang, Kohaku jumped up to get the door. "I'll get it, sis!" "Okay, thanks!" called Sango from upstairs. In stepped Miroku, dress in black jeans with flames at the bottom and around the pockets and a long sleeved shirt that said 'Born to Rock' on. "She'll be down in a minute." Kohaku informed him. "Do you want to play a video game with me until she's ready?" "Yeah, sure kid." responded Miroku. "I'm not a kid!" said Kohaku indignantly. "I'm almost thirteen years old!" "Whatever you say, but when I was that age, I was still called a kid..." snickered Miroku. "Whatever..." said Kohaku as he started the X-Box.  
  
meanwhile, upstairs...  
  
Sango paced back and forth in her room, trying to finish getting her hair in a braid. Then she ran to her closet and tried to find the outfit she was looking for. "I know I put it in here somewhere..." she whispered to herself. "A-ha!" she exclaimed as she spotted her blue leather pants with fur on the bottoms and slipped them on. "Now where is that shirt?" Suddenly she heard knocking on her door, and before she could say 'go away', in stepped Miroku. "Hey, Sango, what's taking y---?" She gasped and he froze in mid sentence as she stood without anything but her bra on. Thay both turned bright red before Sango realized what was happening and screamed. "Get out of here, Miroku! What are you doing in here?!" Miroku stumbled backwards towards the door. "I'm sorry Sango! It was an accident! Kohaku said to go on up and see what was keeping you! And, and..." He paused as his eyes wandered over her body. She saw him staring and blushed even more. "Just get out of my room and I'll be out in a minute!" Miroku rushed to the door, practically fearing for his life as she threw a shoe at him, and didn't stop until he reached the bottom of the stairs. "I take it she wasn't ready." chuckled Kohaku when he saw the look on Miroku's face. "You are so dead, kid..." Miroku said as he lunged at Kohaku and began giving him noogies. (spell that right?) Sango heard the commotion, and after finding her silver short-sleeved velvet turtleneck, headed downstairs. "Alright you guys, knock it off!" she hollared from the hall as she pulled on her boots. Miroku walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Sango, I'm really sorry about what happened up there..." he said sincerely. She turned around and gave him a quick hug then brushed by him into the living room, saying. "It's okay, knowing my brother, he would think something like that would be funny." As she disappeared around the corner he heard Kohakue cry out. "It was just a joke, Sango! I'm sorry!" "Not half as sorry as you would be if he'd walked in on me in my underwear! I'm gonna kill you!" Just then, the doorbel rang, and in stepped Kagome. She looked at Miroku questioningly. "Did I miss something? she asked as a steamed Sango emerged from the living room and walked out the door. "I'll tell you about it later, Kagome. Let's go or we'll be late. By the way, what about our instruments and Shippo?" "He's gonna meet us there, and bring our instruments in his van." she replied.  
  
At The Crazy Eight  
  
Sango had just finished filling Kagome in about the whole 'Sneak-A-Peek' situation and Kagome began laughing. "It's not funny!" said Sango indignantly. "Think of it this way: Inuyasha walking in on me like that..." said Kagome, then smiled when she saw Sango start giggling. "Okay, I guess it was kinda funny when you put it that way." As they carried their equipment in, Kagome noticed a sign, reading 'Battle of the Bands', and nudged Sango. "Hey, why don't we sign up?" Sango looked to where she was pointing, and her eyes lit up. "Awesome! Alright, I'll go get the guys and tell them about it, and you go ahead and sign us up!" "Okay!" said Kagome as her friend disappeared around the corner. It was no less than five seconds later that she heard that 'oh-too-familiar' wolf whistle, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Koga's miscievous grin and his gang behind him. "K-Koga..." she gasped. "Been awhile, Kag-baby... how you been?" he asked as he threateningly ran one of his claws along her neck. "I-I thought y-you got put away.... W-what are y-you doing here?" she trembled as he cupped her face with his hand. "They let me out early for good behavior... But you know what?" Kagome's defiant silence earned her a slap to the face. "Aah! No... what?" she asked as she clutched her burning cheek. "That's more like it." he snickered as her eyes welled up. "I don't have to be very good right now... And do you know what I want?" Kagome shook her head as tears started flowing down her cheeks. "I want...you." he whispered in her ear, making her gasp. As Kagome looked behind Koga, she saw Inuyasha and the others hurrying over. "Inuyasha!" she cried out. When Inuyasha saw who she was with, he snapped. Koga and his pals stepped back so Kagome could reach Inuyasha. When he saw her crying, he growled at Koga. "What did you do to her, you bastard!?!" Koga just laughed. "Nothing... yet. We were just talking." Then Koga stepped past both Inuyasha and Kagome to reach the bulletin board. He quickly wrote something down, then backed away. "See you next week, Kag-baby." he said as he blew her kiss, angering Inuyasha even more, then walked away with his friends. When Inuyasha glanced up he saw the name 'Howlers' written under their band name on the sign up sheet. He growled, then turned to Kagome. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern. She nodded, then rubbed her neck, remembering Koga's claw running along it, and shuddered. "Do you want to cancel our performance tonight? asked Sango. "No, Sango." replied Kagome. "I want to do it now more than ever. I can't show him I'm scared." Inuyasha stood up, pulling Kagome with him. "That bastard used his friends to intimidate you..." "I know..." responded Kagome as she rubbed her cheek. "I probably could've handled him if it was just him, but it wasn't."  
  
Sango stepped forward and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Well come on then, let's get you cleaned up cause we'll be on soon!" she exclaimed, trying to be cheerful. Kagome smiled and started walking with her friend. "Okay, you're right." Sango turned back to the others. "We'll be back in a minute you guys. Why don't you go get a table and order a round of rootbeer floats?" Miroku nodded, then he, Inuyasha, and Shippo walked off. Miroku noticed the look on Inuyasha's face and asked what he was thinking about. "We have to do something about that bastard wolf... but what? God only knows what will happen to Kagome if we aren't there next time..." "Yeah, I agree. But we can't really do anything except not leave Kagome by herself when we hang out..." replied Miroku. "Yeah..." agreed Shippo. "Someone has to be with Kagome at all times when you guys aren't at home." The subject was dropped as Kagome and Sango walked up and slid into the booth. "Feeling better?" asked Inuyasha. "Much better, thanks." she answered as she snuggled next to him. They drank their rootbeer floats in silence, which was interrupted when Shippo let out a gigantic burp. This brought an awkward silence, then everybody burst out laughing, making Shippo's ears turn red. The next thing they knew, they were hearing that familiar announcement. "Demonic Angels reort to the stage in five minutes. Once again, Demonic Angels, you will be starting soon." Kagome got up. "Well, let's do this!"  
  
Onstage  
  
Kagome turned to her friends. "It's that really new one, okay guys?" They nodded. "We're ready when you are Kagome." said Shippo. " A one, a two, a one, two, three!" shouted Miroku, than began plaing his drums while Inuyasha played his electric guitar to open the song. After about fifteen seconds, Kagome began singing.  
  
Kag- There you go!  
You're always so right!  
It's all a big show!  
It's all about you!  
  
Kag&San- You think you know  
Kag- What everyone needs!  
You always take time To criticize me!  
  
Kagome spotted Koga and his gang in the audience and glared at them. He returned her stare with a nasty smirk.  
  
Kag- It seems like everyday I make mistakes!  
I just can't get it right! It's like  
Kag&San- I'm the one you love to hate!  
But not today!  
  
ALL- So shut up, Shut up, Shut up  
Kag- Don't wanna hear it  
ALL- Get out, Get out, Get out  
Kag- Get out of my way  
ALL- Step up, Step up, Step up  
Kag- You'll never stop me! Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down...!  
  
Kag- There you go!  
You never ask why!  
It's all a big lie!  
Whatever you do!  
  
ALL- You think you're special  
Kag- But I know and I know and I know  
ALL- And we know that you're not!  
  
Kag- You're always there to point out My mistakes! And shove them in my face! It's like  
Kag&San- I'm the one you love to hate! But not today!  
  
The others saw Kagome glaring at Koga then looked at each other and smiled. They knew what she was thinking. She was tired of being something for Koga to frighten and manipulate, and she was finally ready to fight back. Sango looked at her friend with deep admiration and respect, then continued into the next verse with everyone.  
  
ALL- So shut up, Shut up, Shut up  
Kag- Don't wanna hear it  
ALL- Get out, Get out, Get out  
Kag- Get out of my way  
ALL- Step up, Step up, Step up  
Kag- You'll never stop me! Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down...!  
  
ALL- Shut up, Shut up, Shut up  
Kag- Is gonna bring me down  
ALL- Shut up, Shut up, Shut up  
Kag- You'll never bring me down!  
  
Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sango took over with a soft instrumental while Kagome prepared to finish the end of her song. 'This is one of the best things we've ever performed before...' thought Sango happily. As she looked around, she figure everyone was probably thinking the same thing. Then for the most part, Miroku took over with his drums while Inuyasha gently plucked his guitar strings.  
  
Kag- Don't tell me who I should be  
San- Don't tell me who I should be  
Kag- And don't try to tell me what's right  
Kag&San- For me.  
Don't tell me what I should do  
Kag- I don't wanna  
Kag&San- Waste my time!  
I'll watch you fade away...!  
  
Kag- So Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!  
Don't wanna hear it  
ALL- Get out, Get out, Get out  
Kag- Get out of my way  
ALL- Step up, Step up, Step up  
Kag- You'll never stop me!  
Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down...!  
  
ALL- So shut up, Shut up, Shut up  
Kag- Don't wanna hear it  
ALL- Get out, Get out, Get out  
Kag- Get out of my way  
ALL- Step up, Step up, Step up  
Kag- You'll never stop me! Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down  
ALL- Bring me down...!  
  
ALL-Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!  
You won't bring me down!  
(Bring me down)  
Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!  
(Bring me down  
Kag- SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!  
  
As the song ended, the crowd exploded with cheers. When Kagome looked around she even noticed that two of Koga's 'friends' were clapping for her. 'I know I've seen those two someplace before...' she thought as she studied them. One had a buzz cut that was dyed two different colors and the other had a mohawk. (fluff to anyone who knows their names!) They all bowed than exited the stage. Miroku turned to Sango. "Well, Id' say that was one hell of a performance! Don't you guys think?" They all nodded, then celebrated over burgers, fries and chocolate shakes. After a awhile, Inuyasha noticed Kagome starting to get tired and turned to everyone else. "Well, I think we're gonna call it a night. You guys can stay a little longer if you don't mind riding with Shippo." "That's fine with us." said Miroku. "Yeah, you guys go ahead." agreed Sango. Inuyasha helped Kagome outside and into the car. "You tired?" he asked as he hopped in. "You know it... That was some crowd in their, and not to mention, it's almost midnight." she said as she pointed to the clock. He smiled at her. "Well, we'll be home soon so hold on okay?" She nodded and started to close her eyes.  
  
Back at the Apartment  
  
Kagome hopped out of the car and stretched. "I'm ready for bed... I'm exhausted..." Inuyasha looked at her and snickered to himself. "In that case, I'll carry you up the steps, okay?" She nodded and let him pick her up. Once upstairs, he left her to her room and went to the kitchen for a glass of water, then headed to his room and put on his pajamas. (AKA- flannel bottoms and no shirt...) Meanwhile, Kagome had taken her hair down and pulled on her shorts and tank top, and hopped into bed, but she couldn't sleep. In the other room, Inuyasha was having trouble getting to sleep as well. He sat up and turned the light on as he heard the doorknob turn and saw Kagome enter. She was holding a stuffed animal and started to blush as she stepped a little closer. "What's the matter, Kagome?" he asked. "Um.. can I stay in here with you...?" she asked as she sat at the foot of his bed. "Sure.. but what's wrong?" "Nothing really... I just can't sleep... and after what happened earlier, I've been kind of afraid to be alone..." she whispered so low that he had to perk up his ears. " Yeah, I'm worried about that too...But don't worry about it. I won't let anything happen to you. Anyhoo, come on..." he said as he pulled back the sheets for her. She quickly climbed in and snuggled next to him, placing one hand on his chest and holding the stuffed animal with the other. He looked down at her and began chuckling. She looked up at him. "What's so funny?" she asked, slightly annoyed. "What's with the stuffed cat?" he asked teasingly. "You're like, seventeen years old and still sleep with a stuffed animal?" Kagome's cheeks turned red. "So what?! I've had it since I was a baby, and I never sleep good without it..." she exclaimed as she smacked him on the head with it. "Hey! Bad move!" he shouted playfully, as he flipped her on her back and began tickling her. "Stop it! I give! I give!" she cried out as tears started forming from laughing. Kagome then realized that Inuyasha was on top of her, and blushed. He must've realized it too, because he was just as red. He stared down at her lovingly, and moved some of her hair off of her face. She smiled up at him, then brought him into a tender kiss, which made him slump helplessly on top of her. This caused her to start laughing, which confused him and made him break the kiss. "What's so funny?" he questioned with a puzzled expression. "That was payback for tickling me." she giggled as she stuck out her tongue at him. "Ha ha, very funny..." he said sarcastically, moving to the side of her and propping his head up so he could look at her. "You are evil." he joked. "Yep... but I really did want to do that." she replied mischievously. "Do wh--" he tried to ask, but was cut off by another kiss from Kagome. "That." she answered as she pulled herself closer to him. "Goddnight, Inuyasha." "Goodnight, Kagome..." he replied, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
( Thanks a lot for waiting peeps! And I'll try to update this as much as possible now that I've seen your positive feedback. Thanks a lot you guys! Love yas! By the way, I'll tell you this much, I'll be posting about three short stories very soon so remember to review. It's your reviews that make me feel motivated to write! By the way, if you didn't already know it, the song I used is called Shut Up! By Simple Plan. It's on their new album... pretty good, so check it out! Authoress Tiggr-Chan) 


	11. Birthday Shopping and Pillow Playfulness

Kagome awoke the next morning with a heavy feeling on her chest. When she looked down, she saw Inuyasha sleeping peacefully on top of her. She smiled when she saw how much he looked like a child when he slept. She saw his ears slightly twitched and wondered if he was awake. To test her theory, she slowly reached a hand up and began stroking one of his fuzzy ears. She giggled to herself when she heard a low rumbling coming from his throat. 'He's asleep alright.' She assured herself, then removed her hand and decided to wake him up. 'Well, he's slept long enough... And besides, he's heavy!' She giggled to herself then glanced at the bedside clock, noticing that it read ten am. She gently tapped his ear, just lightly enough to make it flick, and continued tapping it until she heard an annoyed growl coming from Inuyasha. "Either rub it, or leave it alone."He said to her, making her laugh. Then he promptly pushed himself up, crossed his arms and layed on her stomach. "Good morning to you too." She responded playfully. Inuyasha slowly started to inch up closer to her face. "Good morning." He answered, then kissed her softly. He then proceeded to leave a trail of kisses from her cheeks, but stopped when she slightly tensed up as he reached her neck. 'Damn that Koga.' He thought to himself. 'I can't even kiss her there anymore because of last night.' Inuyasha sat up and turned to Kagome. "You ready for some breakfast?" she asked him, and he nodded. "Sure." replied Inuyasha. "Why don't I make breakfast while you shower, then call Sango and we'll all go to the mall." "Okay, but why the mall?" questioned Inuyasha. "Because you and Miroku have to get some new outfits, remember? It's the Battle of the Bands at the Crazy Eight on Friday." She reminded him. "And besides, it's my 18th Birthday on Saturday, and we won't have time on Friday because of the previously mentioned situation." "Oh, right!" he said, jumping out of the bed and heading for the shower. 

At the Mall

Sango had decided to drag Miroku along to keep Inuyasha company as her and Kagome went around looking for an out fit for her to wear for her birthday. As they passed by Victoria's Secret, Sango got a mischievous look in her eye, and stopped. "Hey Kagome… even though it's your birthday, why don't you get something for Inuyasha?" Kagome turned around, confused at what her friend meant, until she saw where she was pointing and turned three shades of red. "Are you out of your mind?!" she yelled. Sango laughed at her reaction. "Not really… you did say you were staying in the same room with him…" she said as she winked. "Well… I guess…. But nothing too crazy, alright?" replied the embarrassed Kagome, as Sango dragged her into the store. They looked around for awhile until Sango spotted the cutest little nightgown. "Hey, Kagome, check this out!" she called to her friend. Kagome walked up and blushed a little when she saw what was in her friends' hand. 'Well…. It's not too bad…' she thought to herself. And it wasn't. It was baby blue and made of silk with white lace trimming the top and around the bottom to the slit that was just above her knee level. She turned it over and noticed it tied up the back. "So… what do you think?" asked Sango. "I think it's perfect! But…" responded Kagome. "But what?" asked Sango. "I think I might save it for Valentine's Day…" she replied with a blush. "Okay, just as long as you get it!" her friend said happily. "Even though it's about a month away…" "Yeah, I know… but Valentine's Day is special for couples, you know?" answered Kagome. And with that said, they bought it and headed off to their next destination.

Meanwhile

"Hey Miroku, let's go check out that Hollister place that Sango recommended." Said Inuyasha. "Okay, sure." He replied. They walked in to see all kinds of clothes. Miroku headed straight for the button up shirts while Inuyasha checked out the jeans. 'Hmm… Kagome would probably like these…' he thought to himself as he held up a pair of faded blue jeans that were white on the back pockets and had stripes across the front pockets. Miroku meanwhile had found a white button up with short sleeves that were rolled and had a low collar. 'I've already got the perfect pair of pants to go with these, so I'm all done.' "Hey Inuyasha! You done yet?" he hollered through the store. "Yeah, I'm coming!" he answered back. 'Kagome made me a shirt with our logo on it, so I only had to worry about pants.' He thought as they paid and left. Miroku pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Oh it's you. Where are you guys?" Inuyasha heard Sango say. "We're downstairs at Hollister. Do you guys wanna meet us at the food court?" he responded. "Okay, sure… We're finishing up at J.C. Penny's and we'll be right there." "Okay, bye." said Miroku. Sango hung up her cell phone and turned to Kagome. "You look great! That's the perfect birthday outfit!" "You think?" asked an uncertain Kagome. She had on a knee length baby blue cordouroy skirt with a tan belt and a spaghetti strapped shirt that was baby blue and white and went from tight around the bust to loose around the waist. "It's perfect! Now let's go, the guy's are headed to the food court to wait for us." said Sango. "Okay, let me go take it off." replied Kagome. Then they paid and went to the food court to meet their boyfriends.

As they approached, the Victoria's Secret bag Kagome had in her hand did not go unnoticed. "Hey Kagome, what's that?" asked a curious Inuyasha. She looked to what he was pointing at and blushed, the sat next to him. "You'll just have to wait to find out, won't you?" she whispered in his ear, making him slightly gasp and turn pink. Miroku let out a small chuckle and turned to Sango. "We already ordered corn dogs, so they should be done any minute." "Great, I'm starving!" exclaimed Sango. "Aren't you Kagome?" Kagome nodded as she tucked her Victoria's Secret bag into the other one. She turned to the still somewhat pink Inuyasha. "So did you guys find what you needed?" "Yep, I just got a pair of pants though, cause I remember you said you mad me and Shippo shirts. Miroku got a plain white shirt like you asked him to so you could sew on the logo." "Oaky, great!" said Kagome. Miroku went to get their orders than sat down. "So, Kagome… did you find that birthday outfit you wanted?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome's mouth was full so Sango answered for her. "Yep! And it's really cute too!" Kagome nodded. "Great!" replied Inuyasha. "But I hope it's comfortable too… we plan on taking you somewhere fun!" he said as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Really? Where?" she asked excitedly. "You'll just have to wait and find out!" said Sango.

When they got home, Kagome rushed to the guest room, (AKA- her room) and tried to find a place to hide her new nightgown. This didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha who pushed the door open and laughed at the sight before. Kagome was half under the bed with her butt up in the air. When she heard him come in, she jumped, accidentally hitting her head. "Dammit, Inuyasha! What's so funny?" she demanded. "Your are!" he answered, still laughing as he helped her to her feet, then pulled her close. "Now tell me… what was in that bag?" Kagome blushed, then tried to break free, but he held her tight. "It's a surprise, so nnnh!" she replied as she stuck out her tongue. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" he warned playfully. "Why not?" she said then stuck her tongue back out. Inuyasha saw his chance and met his lips with hers, making her gasp. He reluctantly broke the kiss, but smiled when he saw her expression. "That's why…" then he turned and started to head out the door. Just as he reached for the handle, he was hit with something soft. He turned around and saw Kagome whistling innocently as she put away her new clothes. She gave herself away when she giggled. "Do that again and see what happens…" he said, then turned to head out again. Kagome took this as a challenge and threw another, larger pillow at his head, then started laughing hysterically. He turned around. "Alright, that does it!" he lept at her from the door and landed a foot in front of her, making her fall backwards. He caught her before she hit the ground and was about to reach for her stomach, when she jumped out of his reach and ran out the door. He laughed. 'So she wants to play, does she? Okay… let's play…' he thought as he searched for her, crawling around on the ground.

Kagome had hidden herself behind that couch and had armed herself with as many pillows as she had time to grab. She tried to stay quiet, but when she saw Inuyasha crawling pass her, she burst out laughing. "Your gonna get it now!" he shouted playfully as he came closer to her not so secret hiding place. Kagome waited til the last second then bolted, but he caught her, and turned her around so she was looking right at him. He noticed her eyes filled with fear but mostly playfulness. He looked right at her neck, and was about to go in for the kill, when the phone rang. "Dammit! Who could that be?!" he shouted with annoyance. He reluctantly let Kagome go, and watched as she sat on the couch and turned on the T.V., fanning herself. 'Good, I wasn't the only one who got heated up…' he chuckled to himself, then went to the phone. He was even angrier at who it was on the other line. "Inuyasha, are you there? I'm not interrupting anything am I?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome. "Well, sort of… anyhoo, what do you want?" "I was wandering if Kagome wanted me to drop that shirt off tomorrow so she can start working on it?" he asked. Inuyasha replayed the message to Kagome and she nodded. "Yeah, sure that'll be fine." He responded. "Okay, then. I'll drop it off after school." "Okay bye… see ya then." replied Inuyasha, then hung up. He walked over to the couch and sat next to Kagome, and she scooted onto his lap. "Talk about a mood killer, huh?" she chuckled. "No kidding… I swear I'm going to kill him one of these days." He replied in an exasperated voice, making her giggle. "Yeah, but there's always tomorrow." She answered, snuggling up to him. He kissed her on the forehead. "Yep, your right about that." Then all was quiet as they cuddled and watched Family Guy.

(AN- Sorry it took me so long to update, but nobody's been reviewing me! sobs Anyhoo, for those of you who did, thank you! And yes, I am adding some fluff between Inuyasha and Kagome, in case you didn't notice. Next Chapter- The Battle of the Bands Begins!) Please R&R


	12. The Battle of the Bands Begins!

(A/N- Okay, someone asked if I meant him mating with her from the last chapter about 'going in for the kill'... No, I didn't... Lol... Kagome has a really sensitive neck, that's why I used that phrase... But I might have it in a future chapter, depending on what kind of reviews I get about that subject... lol blush kind of an embarrassing topic to write, but if my reviewers want, I'll try and fit something in... Authoress Tiggr-Chan) 

The next day, just as he said he would, Miroku dropped off his shirt at Inuyasha and Kagome's. "Oh, this is perfect Miroku!" exclaimed Kagome. "How bout I just bring it with me on Friday, okay?" "Sure, that'll be great, Kagome. Thanks!" answered Miroku enthusiastically. And with that, he left and Kagome and sat down on the living room sofa and started sewing on the emblem she had created. It was pretty much a silhoutte of all of them with flames, devil horns, and angel wings behind them. Underneath read The Demonic Angels in chunky, graffiti styled letters. Inuyasha walked in from the kitchen with two sodas, and handed her one just as she finished the final stitch. "Thanks... Well, what do you think?" she asked him happily, as she took her drink. Inuyasha looked over her handy work. "It looks awesome! Nice job!" he answered, giving her a thumbs up. "By the way, I went ahead and ordered pizza. Is that okay with you?" he questioned her. "Yeah, that sound great!" she hollered as she went to put the shirt somewhere she would remember it.

Friday Night At The Crazy Eight

Sango and Kagome were in the bathroom throwing on their costumes that Kagome made. (Refer to chapter 9 for a review.) She had added two belt like chains with buckles holding their band emblem on them. Kagome had curled her hair and thrown it up into a bun, letting loose tendrils hang around her face. Her make-up consisted of shimmer blue eyeliner and white to baby blue smoked eyeshadow. She topped it off with a star shaped rhinestone on the outside of each eye. She glanced over at Sango, who was adding more hairspray to her hair which she had put into different sized curls. She then smoked her eyes grey to black and put on some hot pink lip gloss. "You ready?" she asked as she turned to Kagome. "As ready as I'm gonna get!" she replied with a giggle. They turned to each other. "Well, let's do it!" they said in unison, then high-fived and bumped hips. "Well, let's go see who we're up against in the first round." said Kagome, and they headed out. They met up with the guys, who at first couldn't stop staring at them, making them giggle, then Kagome handed Miroku his shirt. While he went to go change, they checked the board. Kagome noticed Inuyasha still staring at her from the corner of her eye and chuckled to herself. 'Either I look better than I thought, or he's in some kind of trance...' Sango snapped them both back to reality. "It looks like we're up against some group called Cherry Blossom..." she announced. (Lame name, I know... but it just kind of stuck... lol) Suddenly, they heard the familiar voice over the loud speaker. "The Demonic Angels and Cherry Blossom need to report to the stage in fifteen minutes for the first round!" "Well, you heard him!" said Miroku as he rejoined the group in his new shirt and black baggy jeans. "Yeah, let's go get our instruments ready, you guys." inquired Shippo. (Yes, I know he doesn't say alot, but I'm working on that... ) Fifteen minutes later, the group was waiting backstage for their turn, and watching as their competition took the stage. They weren't surprised to see that they were all girls, even if they were dressed highly punk. The announcer spoke once again. "The lead sing will be miss Ayame Youkai. Start whenever your ready." The music started just as they got into position. Kagome and the others held their breath with nervousness as the lead singer started.

A This may never start,  
We could fall apart,  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear,  
Feelings insincere,  
Can I be your memory...?

AC.B. So get back, back,  
Back to where we lasted,  
Just like I imagined,  
I could never feel this way...

A So get back, back,  
Back to the disaster,  
My heart's beating faster,  
Holding on to feel the same...

Kagome turned to the others, as the song turned briefly just instrumental. "Wow! She's really good!" she exclaimed with a note of worry in her voice. "That might be so, Kagome, but we know you and Sango are great!" said Shippo cheerfully. Miroku and Inuyasha nodded in agreement, then continued to watch the performance.

A This may never start,  
I'll tear us apart,  
Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year,  
Waiting for you here,  
I'd be your anything...

AC.B. So get back, back,  
Back to where we lasted,  
Just like I imagined,  
I could never feel this way...

A So get back, back,  
Back to the disaster,  
My heart's beating faster,  
Holding on to feel the same...

another brief instrumental moment

A This may never start,  
Tearing out my heart,  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear,  
Feelings disappeared,  
Can I be your memory...?

AC.B. So get back, back,  
Back to where we lasted,  
Just like I imagined,  
I could never feel this way...

A So get back, back,  
Back to the disaster,  
My heart's beating faster,  
Holding on to feel the same...

A This may never start,  
We could fall apart,  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear,  
Feelings insincere,  
Can I be your memory...?

As soon as the song ended, the crowd got up and applauded. "Now I'm really nervous..." whined Kagome. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Inuyasha reassured her, then gave her a quick kiss and picked up his guitar. "You guys ready for this?" asked an anxious Shippo. They all nodded. "Will the Demonic Angels please report to the stage!" hollered the announcer, and everyone picked up there stuff and headed out. "On leading vocals, we have miss Kagome Higurashi, and on assisting vocals, we have miss Sango Hiraikotsu!" The crowds started cheering just by hearing their names. 'Well, at least we already have some fans.' thought Sango. Kagome looked around to the rest of the band, all of them giving her a thumbs up. "Just do your best, Kagome." whispered Sango. Inuyasha started off with his guitar, then was shortly joined by Miroku on the drums, and Kagome took a deep breath before starting.

K I'll never take part in the growing population,  
Or waste my time with further education  
KS Forget what we know,  
It's just a big show.  
What they want to control...

K So jaded,  
Frustrated,  
It's not so complicated.  
Fashion, no passion surrounds me...

KS All I know is I've... heard this all before... Reality's a bore  
(IY,MSh It's a bore)  
KS You ask me to believe in something fake.  
Well, I can't bring myself to.  
Do what you want me to  
(IY,MSh Want me to)  
KS This is who we are  
(IY,MSh Who we are)  
KS And nothing's gonna change!  
Nothing's gonna change!

Kagome looked over at Sango and smiled. 'We're doing really good tonight! And it's so much fun too! There's even more people here than normal.' she thought as she looked around. Then Sango started to walk over to her and started the next part of the song.

S I won't take part in the businessman illusion!  
I'll take my chances in the real world confusion  
KS Don't blame us!  
Who do we trust... When they're so dishonest  
S No patience,  
This nation's obsessed with exploitation.  
Lying... denying surrounds me...

KS All I know is I've... heard this all before... Reality's a bore  
(IY,MSh It's a bore)  
KS You ask me to believe in something fake.  
Well, I can't bring myself to.  
Do what you want me to  
(IY,MSh Want me to)  
KS This is who we are  
(IY,MSh Who we are)  
KS And nothing's gonna change...!

instrumental solo

K Don't think you can ignore us  
(IY,MSh Ignore us)  
K Don't tell me that we're to blame.  
Don't pick our future for us  
(IY,MSh Future for us)  
K Or act like we're the same!

Sango walked over to Kagome and they shared a microphone for the next part of the song.

KS All I know is I've... heard this all before... Reality's a bore  
(IY,MSh It's a bore)  
KS You ask me to believe in something fake.  
Well, I can't bring myself to.  
Do what you want me to  
(IY,MSh Want me to)  
KS This is who we are  
(IY,MSh Who we are)  
KS And nothing's gonna change...!

K Thanks for nothing  
S I've heard this all before  
K Thanks for nothing  
S Reality's a bore  
K Thanks for nothing  
S It'll never be the same  
K Thanks for nothing  
KS And nothing's gonna change...!

The crowd went absolutely wild. "Give it up for the Demonic Angels, everybody!" shouted the announcer, and they did. They didn't stop cheering until they exited backstage. Kagome was blown away. "Oh... My... GOD!" she squealed with happiness. "Can you believe that!" she was so excited that she nearly knocked Inuyasha on his backside when she leapt at him for a hug. "Hey, take it easy!" he laughed, happy to see her smiling. "And the winner of this round is..." they heard over the speaker. Kagome and the others held their breath. "... the Demonic Angels!" Sango and Kagome started jumping up and down and hugged each other, screaming happily. "The next round will begin in an hour... so for those of you in the semi-finals, be backstage and ready when you're called!" The group let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, that means we have time to grab a bite to eat and grab a milkshake!" declared Miroku with joy. "Is food all you ever think about?" teased Sango. "Of course not... I have too many other things on my mind..." he grinned mischievously and placed a hand on her thigh, causing her to blush. Inuyasha and Kagome started laughing at the look on Sango's face. "Stop laughing at me...!" she whined, making them laugh even harder. Kagome stood up. "Hey Sango, why don't we go to the bathroom?" "Sure, I need to talk to you about something anyways..." sighed Sango. When they got to the bathroom, Sango turned to her friend. "Okay, I need your help." "With what?" asked a curious Kagome. "I need to get even with Miroku... But I don't know what I should do..." Kagome just stared at her friend, bewildered, then she started thinking. After about a minute, a sly grin spread across her face and she whispered to her friend. "Okay, this is what you can do...whispering " Sango stared at her friend in shock. "No way! I can't do that!" she exclaimed, embarrassed. "Yes, you can Sango! Go for it!"

In the meantime, Miroku was questioning Inuyasha. "So... did you ever find out what was in that bag?" he grinned. Inuyasha turned a shade of red, then answered. "No, she hid it... but she said I'd find out soon enough..." Miroku raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?" he chuckled, and Inuyasha nodded. "Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, does Kagome know we're taking her to the Adventure Dome tomorrow?" Inuyasha shook his head, then smiled. "No, I'm gonna surprise her with it... And I know she loves going there... She mentioned it once before." "Right on." replied Miroku. Inuyasha looked up and saw the girls coming up behind Miroku, and Kagome motioned him to be quiet, so he did. Sango came up behind Miroku and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, Miroku..." she said as seductively as she knew how, without laughing, that is. The look on Miroku's face was priceless. He had turned bright red and was getting darker as Sango started to kiss his neck. Kagome was on the verge of breaking out laughing, but decided not to, just to see what Sango would do next. She whispered to the confused Inuyasha about what was going on, and he was doing his best to keep a straight face as well. The only person clueless to what was going on was Shippo, who had gone to get their food and milkshakes. Sango slowly walked around Miroku's chair and sat on his lap. "Uhh... Sango...?" he whispered nervously, but she ignored him, and instead hugged him so close to her that his face was practically in her chest. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She busted out laughing, causing a chain reaction with first Inuyasha then Sango cracked as well. Miroku looked around confused, then realized what was going on. "That was mean!" he whined like a little kid. "No... that was payback." said the still laughing Sango, who still hadn't moved off his lap. He saw his chance and took it. He placed his hand on her backside, causing her to jump off of him. "Now we're even." he said, as she blushed.

Shippo came back with five milkshakes and a basket of fries. When he asked Inuyasha what happened, his only answer was, "You should've been here." As Kagome drank her milkshake, she turned to Inuyasha. "So, where exactly are you taking me tomorrow?" she asked sweetly. "That... is a surprise..." he responded. "Meanie... please tell me...?" she tried again, putting on her best puppy pout. Inuyasha chuckled. "You know, normallly that would work, but you're just gonna have to wait and see." Kagome folded her arms. "Fine then... Be that way..." she whined. Before they knew it, they were being called for the second round to get to the finals. The next round came and went like a blur, making them wonder if they'd even done it yet. But when they're name was called for the finals, they knew they had done their best. "Alright, and the final round will be The Demonic Angels vs. The Howlers!" shouted the announcer. "Well, bring them on!" said Kagome as she sat back down next to Inuyasha. After they talked for a few minutes, Kagome started to feel like they were being watched. When she looked around, she saw Koga and his band glaring at her. Koga put a finger across his neck as if to say, "You're Dead." Kagome pulled Inuyasha closer, and when he saw why, he got really mad. "Are they bothering you Kagome?" he asked. Kagome just continued to watch Koga. 'I'll take that as a yes...' thought Inuyasha. 'Well, he better not try anything while I'm here... Or he'll be sorry he ever met me.' Just then, he noticed Koga was starting to walk over, but he didn't bring his friends. Inuyasha instinctively pulled Kagome onto his lap where he felt she would be safer. "Hey Kag baby... How's it going?" he asked calmy, ignoring Inuyasha who was diggin his claws into the table. She just clung to Inuyasha. "What's it to you?" she boldly replied. "You better watch it, babe... you never know when you might... run into trouble..." he said maliciously, making her gasp softly. "If you're done, I suggest you leave." said an annoyed Inuyasha through gritted teeth. "Or you'll what, you stupid mutt?" "You wanna start something with me!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, but stopped when Kagome grabbed his arm. "Don't... he's not worth it..." she whispered. "Whatever, I'm out of here anyways... we have a Battle of the Bands to win! And Kag, baby, you better watch your back..." he grinned coldly at her, then walked away. "The nerve of that guy!" shouted Sango. "No kidding." replied Shippo and Miroku. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and sighed. 'Now we really have to keep an eye on her...' "Will the Demonic Angels and The Howlers please report backstage!" "Oh great... what perfect timing!" declared Shippo. "Inuyasha..." whispered Kagome. "Yeah?" he asked, as she stood up. "Now more than ever, I want to win this..." Sango walked over to her friend. "Well... let's do it then!" Kagome turned and smiled, then high fived her friend and bumped hips.

(AN Well, it looks like ideas are just pouring out of me now! I've already got the next three chapters outlined. The only thing I'm waiting for is your reviews! Like I've said before, they motivate me to write! And for those of you who did review, I appreciate a lot! Thanks a lot, Authoress Tiggr-Chan)


	13. Band Clash and Birthday Bash

Kagome and the rest of the group were standing backstage once again, and feeling more tense than ever before. ' We HAVE to win this...' thought a determined Sango. She glanced over at Kagome and saw that she was twisting the material of her sleeves. "Kagome, take it easy!" she laughed. "If you're not careful, you'll end up ripping off you're costume!" Kagome looked down, saw what she was doing, and giggled nervously. "Just relax. We're gonna do great!" inquired Inuyasha. They all watched as Koga and the Howler's took there place on stage. "Alright, everybody! This is the final round: The Demonic Angels versus The Howlers!" The crowd started cheering like mad. "And to start off the final round... we have Koga Sohma (not original, I know... but give me a break! I'm trying to make a deadline here! lol) on vocals along Ginta and Hakkaku Shichiro on the drums and electric guitar. Give it up for The Howlers!" Again, Kagome and the others heard cheering. "Well, if it makes you guys feel better, they're not cheering for them nearly as loudly as they do for us!" said an enthusiastic Shippo. "Yeah, I guess you're right." smiled Sango. Then the music started, and they held their breaths. ' Alright, Koga... Let's see what you're made of...' thought a determined Kagome, as Koga started the show.

K I am... A little bit of loneliness,  
A little bit of disregard.  
A handful of complaints,  
But I can't help the fact,  
That everyone can see these scars...

I am... What I want you to want,  
What I want you to feel.  
But it's like,  
No matter what I do,  
I can't convince you,  
To just believe this is real...

So I let go, Watching you... Turn your back like you always do.  
Face away and pretend that I'm not,  
But I'll be here,  
Cause you're all that I got!

(chorus) I can't feel the way I did before!  
Don't turn your back on me... I won't be ignored!  
Time won't heal.  
This damage anymore!  
Don't turn your back on me!  
I won't be ignored...!

As Koga jumped into what appeared to be the chorus, Inuyasha suddenly had a thought. "So, I guess that's why they call themselves The Howlers..." he snickered. "No kidding..." laughed Kagome. ' But I've gotta admit, they are pretty good... even if they are screaming at some parts...' She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard the next verse start, and sighed. ' Well, we'll just have to do our best and hope that it's enough...'

K I am... A little bit insecure,  
A little unconfident.  
Cause you don't understand,  
I do what I can,  
But sometimes I don't make sense...

I am... What you never want to say,  
But I've never had a doubt.  
It's like no matter what I do,  
I can't convince you,  
For once just to hear me out...

So I let go, Watching you... Turn your back like you always do.  
Face away and pretend that I'm not,  
But I'll be here,  
Cause you're all that I got!

(chorus repeat)

(screaming) K NOOOO!  
HEAR ME OUT NOW!  
YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME,  
LIKE IT OR NOT.  
RIGHT NOW!  
HEAR ME OUT NOW!  
YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME,  
LIKE IT OR NOT.  
RIGHT NOW...!

Kagome glanced around at the audience, then looked at the others. "It looks like they're turning this place into a freaking mash pit!" she exclaimed. Sango peered out from behind the curtain. "Damn! No kidding!" If they were nervous before, it was nothing like right now. Kagome felt like there were knots twisting in her stomache as she watched the crowd cheering louder than she had ever heard. 'We might be in trouble...' she thought glumly. Suddenly, Sango burst out. "I've got an idea!" she said, snapping her fingers. "What is it?" asked Miroku. "They might be good, but we have something that they don't..." she answered slyly. "And what's that Sango?" questioned a curious Shippo. "You're looking at us!" she responded, pointing to herself and Kagome, who started to back away from her friend. "Sango, what are you thinking?" she asked nervously as Sango cornered her. "Let's modify our costumes a bit..." she said. "What do you mean?" "I'll show you... as soon as one group finishes, there's about ten minutes of waiting while the judges total their numbers, so let's go!" And with that, she grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her off to the bathroom, leaving behind three very confused guys. "What do you think she meant by 'modify'?" asked Shippo. "Oh, I can imagine..." answered Miroku, who seemed to be deep in lecherous thoughts. 'Typical...' thought Inuyasha, then he turned back to watch the ends of the performance.

(normal voice) K I can't feel the way I did before.  
Don't turn your back on me  
(screaming) I WON'T BE IGNORED!  
(chorus repeat again)

K I can't feel!  
Don't turn your back on me,  
I won't be ignored!  
Time won't heal!  
Don't turn you back on me!  
I won't be ignored...!

As soon as the song ended, the crowd was on their feet cheering. "Okay, they were pretty good..." admitted Inuyasha reluctantly as he watched Koga and the others take a bow, then exit on the opposite side. Then they saw someone walking towards them. "Demonic Angels, you're up in ten minutes, so get ready." he informed them. "Right. Thanks..." said Shippo. About five minutes later, Inuyasha started to fidget. "What is taking them so long?" he whined. No sooner had the words left his mouth, when he saw Miroku's jaw drop and turned around to see Sango walking towards them. As she got closer, he understood why Miroku had had the reaction he did. It appeared to him that she had taken a pair of scissors to her costumes. Sango had cut a large diamond shape from just below her bust line all the way to just below her navel. (It was a halter jumpsuit to start with...) She had also cut what now looked like tiger stripes in the leather pants, showing off more of her skin. The pieces she had cut out had been moved and laced into the sides, under her armpits and down to her waist, where she had done yet more cutting. The only thing she kept the same was her hair, which she left up. "WOW!" choked Miroku, making her giggle. "I take that as you like it." she said. He just nodded. "Hey, where's Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. Sango turned around, and pointed her out. "Right there." Inuyasha felt his stomach doing flips as she came closer. She blushed when she saw him staring at her. "Well, what do you think?" she asked shyly, as she turned around for him. She sliced her pants all the way up both sides, then laced them together with some of Sango's leftover fabric. Slashes had been cut around her bust, just leaving enough to cover her. The top had been completely seperated from the bottom, and been cut into long strips, leaving shredded material around her stomach. (think, indian shirts... lol) The sheer material had been removed from one of her arms and was being used somewhat like a headband with a bow on her now-down hair. Inuyasha gulped as he took all this in. "You look... amazing..." he finally managed to say, making her blush more as she smiled. "Demonic Angels! Please report to the stage!" They heard shout, then grabbed their instruments and headed out. Kagome and Sango were immediately greeted with wolf whistles and cat calls. "Alright! Enough of that! We have a show to watch!" said the announcer, trying to calm the crowd. Sango and Kagome glanced at each other, let out a small giggle, then got ready as the guys and Sango (keyboard) started their intro.

K I'm tired of being what you want me to be.  
Feeling so faithless,  
Lost under the surface.  
I don't know what you're expecting of me.  
Put inder the pressure,  
Of walking in your shoes...

S(Caught in the undertow,  
Just caught in the undertow  
K Every step that I take,  
Is another mistake.  
To you  
S (Caught in the undertow,  
Just caught in the undertow...)

(chorus; slightly screaming) K I've become so numb,  
I can't feel you there.  
Become so tired,  
So much more aware.  
I'm becoming this,  
All I want to do.  
Is be more like ME,  
And be less like YOU...

Kagome looked over at Sango, and saw that she was slightly nervous. This was a new song, and her small solo was coming up. She gave her a reassuring nod, as if to say, "You can do it!" Sango smiled, then opened her mouth, hoping it would come out right. 'Please don't let me screw up! We haven't rehearsed this one very much, but please let it sound good... '

S Can't you see that you're smothering me.  
Holding too tightly,  
Afraid to lose control.  
Cause everything that you thought I would be,  
Has fallen apart right in front of you...

K(Caught in the undertow,  
Just caught in the undertow  
S Every step that I take,  
Is another mistake.  
To you  
K (Caught in the undertow,  
Just caught in the undertow  
(slightly screaming) S And every second I waste,  
Is more than I can take...!

Sango glanced back at Kagome to see her smiling. 'Alright, Sango! You did it!' then she scanned the crowd and saw that they were moving out of their seats and heading for the stage, cheering and screaming their names. She giggled to herself, then continued feeling more confident.

(chorus again)  
(screaming) K AND I KNOW.  
I MAY END UP FAILING TOO!  
BUT I KNOW.  
YOU WERE JUST LIKE ME,  
WITH SOMEONE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU...!

(chorus again)  
K I'VE BECOME SO NUMB  
S I CAN'T FEEL YOU THERE  
K I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
S I'VE BECOME SO NUMB  
K I CAN'T FEEL YOU THERE  
S I'm tired of being what you want me to be...

The crowd roared as Sango finished the song. They all took their bows, then exited the stage. "Results will be ready in about fifteen minutes... Both bands are to report back to the stage at that time." announced one of the judges. Sango and Kagome were giggling and jumping up and down with excitement. "I can't believe that! Did you see all those people!" Sango exclaimed. "You guys were awesome!" said Miroku. "Yeah... and exhausted..." breathed Kagome. "Can we go sit down until the results are in?" she asked. Everyone nodded, then headed forthe nearest empty table, where they were greeted by enthused fans. "You guys are great! Can we have your autograph!" asked a couple of excited boys. "Sure you can." replied Sango and Kagome. They signed both their names and left kiss prints next to them. "There ya go!" "Thanks a lot!" Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo had their own crowd too. As soon as they'd signed all their autographs, they ordered a round of sodas. Suddenly they heard a not-so-friendly familiar wolf whistle. Kagome turned around to see Koga walking up behind her. "I see you had to resort to cheap tricks..." he sneered viciously, pointing at their outfits. "You're just mad cause you didn't think of it first!" Shippo chimed in. "Then again, seeing YOU in something like THAT would probably scar people for life." This got a laugh out of everybody, making Koga angry. "You better watch it punk! Same goes for you sweetheart..." he whispered to Kagome through gritted teeth. "Remember... watch your back." With that, he turned and left. "Great! Now he wants to kill me too!" cried Shippo. "Oh, calm down." said Sango. "Besides, I'm still trying to picture Koga wearing this..." Everyone started laughing again, everyone but Inuyasha. ' That guys up to something... I can sense it...' But he was broken from his thoughts by the announcer's voice telling them to report back to the stage. "And the results are in... And I've gotta say, we've never seen closer results..." he started. Kagome and Sango clung to their boyfriends, and Koga sneered as though he'd already won it. "The winner of the five thousand dollars by a mere two points is..." Everyone held their breath. "...The Demonic Angels...!" Sango and Kagome jumped up and down, hugging Inuyasha and Miroku to the point where they almost couldn't breathe. Kagome looked over and saw him glaring at her. ' You'll pay dearly for this... Kagome...'

Later at the Apartment

"I can't believe we won!" shouted Kagome happily for about the seventh time. "And it's a good thing we did too..." Inuyasha accidentally said out loud. "Why? What are you planning?" she questioned him. "Nothing..." he lied, which she could tell. "Whatever... I'm too tired to argue." she replied as she went and changed into her pajamas. While she was gone, Inuyasha thought to himself. ' Good... Now I'll be able to take her on that surprise trip I've been planning...' He smiled, then changed and hopped into bed. Soon he was fast asleep. Kagome walked in and chuckled at what she saw. ' He's even more tired than me... Oh well, we've got a big day tomorrow.' She placed a soft kiss on his cheek before turning out the light. "Goodnight Inuyasha..." The next morning, Kagome was so excited she could barely focus on what she was doing. She quickly dried her hair and threw on the outfit she and Sango had bought the week before. (refer to chap. 11...) She finished putting on her lip gloss, then put on a thick white headband. "Hey, Birthday girl! Are you ready yet?" she heard Inuyasha call. "Almost! Be right there!" she hollered back. She grabbed her tan leather jacket and slipped on her baby blue adidas, then walked out of the room. "You look nice..." he said as he was slipping on his black Vans. "Thanks!" "Well, let's go pick up the others!" he said enthusiastically. Then they climbed down the stairs, hopped into his red corvette, and headed to Sango's. As soon as they got there, Sango jumped up and gave Kagome a big hug. "I hope it's okay that I brought Kohaku... I thought he could keep Shippo compnay." said Sango. "Of course! The more, the merrier!" answered Kagome. "I can't believe you're eighteen!" Sango exclaimed. "Yeah, I know... but I'm still the baby of the group, next to Shippo." she giggled, then turned around to face everyone. "Okay, now you have to tell me where we're going!" she said excitedly. "Oh... no we don't..." answered Inuyasha as he pulled out a handkerchief and tied it around her eyes. "Hey! That's not fair..." she protested. "Sure it is, Kagome! And it's not that far off..." said Shippo cheerfully. After awhile, Kagome felt the car stop. "Can I take this off now?" she asked, somewhat impatiently. "Alright, alright..." laughed Sango, as she removed the blindfold. "We're here, Kagome!" said Miroku. As soon as her eyes were able to refocus, she squealed with delight at where she was. "Oh my God, you guys!" "It was all Inuyasha's idea."explained Miroku. Kagome turned and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated happily. Inuyasha laughed and hugged her back. "Well, we didn't come all the way here just to sit in the parking lot!" laughed Sango. "Yeah, let's go!" hollered Miroku.

After they all bought their wristbands, Kohaku and Shippo set off, saying they would check in, and evryone else turned to Kagome. "So, what do you wnat to do first?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome thought for a minute. "Hmm... The roller coaster!" she finally announced. Next, they went on the water ride, then back on the roller coaster to help dry themselves off. They walked around for a bit until Kagome spotted one of her favorite things about the place: the spray painting booth. They stopped and watched as the man inside made a picture with all sorts of blues, blacks, and whites, using stencils to make dolphins and palm trees. "Wow..." whispered Kagome as she watched in awe. Sango saw her friend's expression and smiled. When the artist finished and brought it out to dry, Sango asked him how much it was. "It's fifty dollars." he answered. "I'll take it." said Sango, making everyone stare at her. "What?" asked Kagome in disbelief. "It's for you..." answered Sango. "Your Birthday gift." "But Sango, it costs way too much!" Kagome protested. "Nonsense... Besides, what else am I gonna do with my thousand bucks?" joked Sango. "Thanks a lot!" answered Kagome, giving Sango a hug. Kagome spotted the Chaos and turned to her friend. "You know what that means!" "Oh yeah! Let's do it!" replied Sango, then turned to Miroku. "Are you guys coming?" "No... We need to talk about something." said Inuyasha. Sango stared at him with suspicion, then sighed. "Whatever." Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "Exactly what do we need to talk about?" "Well, I need your advice on something..." answered Inuyasha. "Like what?" "Well, I'm planning on taking Kagome on a trip for Valentine's Day, but I don't know where to take her. And I'm not gonna ask her, because I want it to be a surprise..." Miroku thought for a moment, scratching his head. "Hey! I've got it!" he burst out. After telling Inuyasha where to go, Inuyasha blushed. "I can't take her there...!" "Why not?" questioned Miroku. When Inuyasha didn't answer, Miroku continued. "Good, then it's settled. I'll get you all the info on the place, okay?" Inuyasha just nodded. After they'd gone on all the rides, the headed over to the carnical games, where Inuyasha won Kagome a giant stuffed white dog and Miroku won Sango a big white tiger. Soon they got hungry and decided to meet up at the food court. "I'm beat!" giggled Kagome. "Well, we have bee here almost all day." laughed Shippo, who was muching on a pretzel. "Thanks again for letting me come with you guys." said a somewhat shy Kohaku. "No problem. I'm glad you came, otherwise Shippo might have felt like an oddball." Everyone laughed. "Well, then are we ready to go back to my place so Kagome can open her presents?" asked a happy Sango. "You guys got me more stuff?" Kagome asked, not believing what she was hearing. "You better believe it!" grinned Inuyasha. "You guys are too much." she replied with a smile. "Well, then let's go!" said Miroku.

At Sango's House

Everyone piled out of the car and headed for the living room, where they sat Kagome in the middle. When she saw Sango walking slowly towards her, she jumped up. "Oh, no you don't! Not this year!" whined Kagome as she tried to get away. "Catch her!" shouted Kohaku, as Kagome dashed into the kitchen. "You're getting getting me to do that this year! Forget it!" Inuyasha looked puzzled as Kohaku and Shippo tried to catch Kagome. Sango saw this and explained. "Ever since I've known her, we've made it a tradition to play truth or dare. Whoever's birthday it is has to do as many truth or dare questions as their age." Sango paused and snickered. "We got her pretty good last year. I still don't think she's forgotten about it. You guys remember that?" Shippo and Kohaku stopped chasing Kagome and started laughing. "Oh yeah! That!" laughed Kohaku. "What? Tell me!" begged Inuyasha. Kagome emerged bright red from the kitchen. "Don't... tell... him... anything..." she panted. "Come on, Kagome! It can't be that bad..." pleaded Inuyasha. "Actually... yeah, it kind of is... But it's as funny as it is bad..." chuckled Miroku. "Can we tell him? Please?" asked Sango, giving puppy eyes. Kagome caved in. "Fine... But if he never talks to me again... I'm blaming you!" she pouted. "Okay, we dared Kagome to run around her neighborhood in nothing but her underwear."started Sango. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who was growing redder by the minute, in shock. "That's not even the best part!" chimed in Miroku. "We had her run through the front lawns of all her neighbors..." Miroku started to crack, so Shippo took over. "What we didn't know at the time though, was that the sprinklers were getting ready to come on..." Shippo burst out laughing, so Sango had to finish. "Not only that, she was wearing white underwear too." Kagome was ready to die. She wanted to fall through the floor. "And here comes the best part..." Sango continued. "One of the cute guys on the street was throwing a party, and everyone there saw her running through the yard!" Sango and the others couldn't hold it any longer. They burst out laughing, and weren't able to stop until their sides were burning. Kagome had never been so embarrassed in her life, especially now that Inuyasha knew about it. "Well... that... interesting..." Inuyasha said. "You should have been there!" said Shippo. "It was hilarious!" "Alright! Enough dodging! Kagome, you have eighteen truth or dares to do..." grinned Sango evilly. Kagome just sighed. "Let's get it over with, then..."

"Okay, who wants the first question?" asked Sango. "Sis, why don't we just go by age? Youngest to oldest?" aske Kohaku. "That'll work." she answered. "But that means you have the first question." "I know..." replied Kohaku. "Kagome... truth or dare?" "Truth." she responded. Kohaku thought for a moment. "Kagome... have you ever... lost your swim suit in public?" Kagome blushed. "I'll take that as a yes... When?" he pressed for details. "Two years ago... at the beach... I lost my top..." Sango started laughing. "I think I remember that! You turned so red!" "Alright! My turn!" said Shippo. "Truth or dare?" Kagome thought for a second, then decided to do something totally unexpected. "DARE!" Everyone was taken aback by her decision. "Your gonna get it now..." said Shippo mischievously. "I dare you to... jump in the pool with your clothes on!" "But I just bought these!" she whined. "It's either that..." said Shippo. "Or in your underwear..." Kagome turned crimson, but she wasn't gonna back down now. "Fine!" she shouted. They all walked out to the pool, where Kagome stripped down to just her underwear. "Hang on a minute. Let me go get you a towel really quick." said Sango. Kagome shivered as a gust of wind came along. "This is so not cool..." she muttered, before jumping into the cold water. She gasped for air as she came up, then scrambled out with Inuyasha'a help and wrapped the towel around her. "Nice..." said Sango as they walked back inside. "My turn... truth or dare?" "Truth..." sighed Kagome. "Okay... Is it true... that you own a leather whip?" Now Kagome was really red. "Yes, but you know that was for a costume two years ago!" "Oh, really?" asked a curious Inuyasha. "What were you?" Sango giggled evilly. "She was a dominatrix!" "That's only because I lost a bet with you! Otherwise it would have been you wearing it!" shouted an embarrassed Kagome. "Anyhoo... my turn..." grinned Miroku. "And let me remind you that I was the one who had you running almost naked last year." "How could I forget?" she responded sarcastically. "So... truth or dare?" "Truth... I know better than to give you a chance at a dare..." she said bitterly. "Dmmit! And I had a good one too... Alright then... Have you ever made out with a stuffed animal?" he asked with a smirk. "Yes... but I was twelve and it was another one of your stupid dares! So it doesn't count!" she hollered. "Alright, calm down... It's Inuyasha's turn." Kagome blushed. 'Oh great...' "Umm... truth or dare?" he asked nervously. "Dare..." she whispered. "And while you're deciding, I'm gonna go put my clothes back on." When she came back, everyone was real quiet. "What's going on?" Inuyasha stood up. "I dare you to tell me what was in that bag!" he exclaimed triumphantly. 'I'm in trouble now...' thought Kagome, who looked to Sango for help. "You better tell the truth, because I will if you don't..." she said slyly. "Some friend you are..." she muttered, then turned to Inuyasha. "It was a nightgown, okay? A silk nightgown, no big deal. There, happy?" she blurted out. "With lace, no less..." added Sango, earning her an evil glare. Inuyasha was slightly pink now. "Oh... okay..."

After finishing their game of truth or dare, Kagome opened her presents. Other than the painting, Sango had also bought her a really nice body spray called Midnight Kiss. Kohaku had bought her a Beanie Babie for her birth month, Shippo had bought her a dozen yellow roses, and Miroku a snowglobe with puppies in it. She was just opening what Inuyasha had given her, when she gasped in surprise. "Oh my God! It's beautiful! Thank you!" she said as she admired the silver locket he had gotten for her. It was complete with her birthstone in the shape of a heart and had two small diamonds on either side. "Glad you like it!" he sighed with relief,then put it around her neck. "Wow, Kagome..." said Sango. "That's really pretty..." Soon, the sun started to set, and Kagome said goddbye and thank you to her friends. "We'll see you later Kagome!" hollered Kohaku. "Yeah, see you at school on Monday!" added Shippo. As soon as they got back to the apartment, Kagome changed and flopped down on the bed. "This was the best birthday ever!" she giggled. "I'm glad you had fun." said Inuyasha, as he placed a tender kiss on her lips. They climbed under the covers and Inuyasha pulled Kagome close. "So, you like your locket?" "I love it! Thanks so much!" she answered. Inuyasha waited til Kagome fell asleep, then let his thoughts wonder. ' I hope Miroku is right about that place... It sounds nice enough, though...' Then he scowled, remembering Koga's threat. ' What could he be up to...? I'll figure it out, even if it kills me...' With that last thought he slowly drifted to sleep, Kagome at his side.

(A/N- Hiya peeps! Boy, this was a long chapter! But I think it came out pretty good! What do you think? Please read and review! Authoress Tiggr-Chan) 


	14. Marked, Moving, and Melting Hearts

(A/N- This chapter contains my first ever LIME, so please don't criticize me too bad! I've never written one before, and I was so nervous while I was writing it earlier... Please leave positive feedback, and any constructive comments! Ideas are welcome,and might even be used! Also, I'm really sorry about the lame chapter title! It was all I could think of... Anyhoo, enjoy! Authoress Tiggr-Chan ) 

**Around 2 Weeks Later**

The group had decided to go shopping at the new mall, and had just split up when Sango noticed something on her friend. "Kagome, since when do you wear chokers?" she asked curiously. Kagome blushed. "Umm... No reason, I just felt like it." "Sure, but you've been wearing it ever since you got back from that Valentine's Day trip with Inuyasha a week ago... Are you hiding something?" Kagome giggled nervously. "Hiding something? Me? No, why would you think so?" Sango took a step closer and reached for it. _' Oh no... What's she gonna say when she sees it?'_ Kagome wondered nervously, then sighed when she heard her friend gasp. "Are those what I think they are?" she asked, while looking at the bite marks. Kagome nodded. "Then that means... that you two... **/gasp/** You two did it, didn't you!" Kagome turned even redder. "Do you have to put it like that?" Sango started giggling. "You do know this means your his now, right?" Kagome nodded again. "Yeah, he explained it to me afterwards when I asked about it." Sango started squealing. "I'm so happy for you Kag! And even better, you two are perfect for each other!" Kagome scratched her head nervously. "Yeah I guess so... But promise you won't tell Miroku, okay?" "Tell me what?" he asked walking up behind her. "Nothing!" she squeaked, trying to cover her neck. She looked to Inuyasha, pleading silently for help, but he just laughed. "Are you that embarrassed about it?" he asked, walking over and putting his arm around her waist. "Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" asked a slightly irritated Miroku. Kagome sighed. "Might as well..." She moved her hand down and watched his reaction. "Inuyasha, you lucky dog!" he shouted, giving Inuyasha noogies. "Hey, knock it off already! Jeez!" he replied indignantly. "Yeah, get your head out of the gutter!" said Sango, slapping him in the back of the head. "Well, it's not like we haven't done anything, you know." "Oh really?" Kagome asked, staring at her friend, watching her turn a shade of crimson. Sango started stuttering. "D-don't you d-dare say anything!" "What happened?" asked a curious Inuyasha. "Well, you know how I just got that apartment next to you guys a few weeks ago?" "Yes..." said Kagome. "Well, I made dinner for us for Valentine's Day. Then after that..." But he never finished his sentence, because Sango elbowed him roughly in the ribs. "Let's just leave the rest to your imaginations!" yelled the still blushing Sango as she sat down. Kagome watched her two friends argue for awhile before her mind drifted back to Valentine's Day.

**Flashback**

"I hope you're ready for this!" said Inuyasha as he rounded the last corner, revealing a fancy motel. She saw a sign and squealed with delight. "A hot springs oasis! Is this why you told me to bring a swimsuit?" she asked excitedly. "You got it! And we're here for the whol weekend!" She reached over and sqeezed him. "You're the best boyfriend ever, Inuyasha!" "I know, right?" he joked. Later, after they'd put their stuff away and had dinner, Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Ready to go for a dip? Every room has their own private spring." he informed her. "Really? That's so cool! Okay, let me go change." He stayed in the main room and changed into his black swim trunks with flames along the bottoms and back pocket, then sat down by the open door. (This is a japanese style place, including paper doors with porches... Think Fruits Basket, k?) A couple minutes later she came out wearing her tube bikini. It clasped in the front with a small hoop, as did bot sides of the bottoms. It was baby blue and covered in silver stars. "What do you think?" she asked shyly, walking over and closing his mouth. "You... you look... wow..." he managed to stutter, making her giggle. "Well, let's go!" she said grabbing their robes and walked outside. He just watched as she slid in. "Are you coming?" she called. He shook his head. "Yeah!" then jumped in, splashing her. "Hey! You're gonna pay for that!" she hollered, sending a wave his way. He dodged it and splashed her in the face, laughing when he saw her getting mad. "That does it! You're in trouble now!" she said, climbing on top of one of the rocks then jumped in, drenching him. She shot her hand up in triumph. "Yes! I win!" But her celebrating was cut short when she saw him moving towards her slowly. She laughed and tried to make a run for it, but he caught her. "Oh no you don't!" he shouted playfully as he flipped her over to face him. Kagome gasped when she realized he was on top of her, and he didn't look like he was moving anytime soon. "Inuy..." He cut her off with his lips, kissing her passionately. She tried to push him off, but soon melted into his arms. When he finally broke their kiss for air, he saw that she was trembling slightly and blushing, making him smile. He began to trail kisses from her lips to her cheeks, then down her neck, stopping at her collarbone. Her eyes widened when she felt his teeth on the clasp of her top. He looked up at her, as if asking for permission to continue, and smiled again when she nodded. "You're beautiful..." he whispered, after releasingher breastsfrom her top, as he let his eyes roam over her. He began gently fondling her as he crashed his lips back to hers. He was delighted when he heard a small moan escape her lips, letting his tongue sweep in to meet hers. She pulled him closer, bringing his bare chest to hers, giving them both a whole new sensation. When he broke away, she whispered shyly. "I want you..." He looked down at her, their noses touching. "Are you sure?" She nodded, then kissed him softly. He kissed her all the way down to her belly button, removing her bottoms as he went. She shuddered with delight as he gently touched her sensitive spot, then sat up and removed his trunks. And there, under the light of the full moon, he took her forever.

The next daywhen she awoke, she blushed when she remembered the night before. _' I can't_ _believe we spent the whole night making love...'_ She looked down and smiled when she saw that he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his head on her chest. She was about to reach down and rub his ears when a pain struck the right side of her neck. She reached up to touch it and let out a yelp, involuntarily waking her lover in the process. "What's the matter itoshii?" he asked. (Yay! My first Japanese word! It means sweetheart...) "My neck hurts..." she whined as she slipped on her robe and walked into the bathroom. "What the...?" Inuyasha snickered as he came up behind her. "I've marked you... Nothing more... Nothing less." he said, placing a tender kiss on the mark. "What do you mean?" she asked as she walked back to the bed and sat down. "It means..." he answered, sitting beside her. "...That you're mine... and only mine..." Kagome blushed. "Really?" He nodded, and she jumped on him, hugging him tightly, but stopped when she saw him wincing. "What's wrong?" She gasped when he turned his back to her, revealing what looked like claw marks. "Did I do that?" she asked, turning red. "Yep... Think of it as... your mark on me." he said with a chuckle.

**End Of Flashback**

Kagome was brought back to reality by Sango waving her hand in front of her. "Hello...? Earth to Kagome... Anybody home...?" "Huh?" she replied. They started laughing. "Your face is all red! What were you thinking about?" asked Miroku. Kagome looked to Inuyasha and her blush darkened. "Um... nothing... Let's go!" she said, taking Inuyasha's hand. "Oh... I get it..." whispered Sango to Miroku who chuckled lightly. "So, I guess you finally saw what was in that Victoira's Secret bag!" he shouted to Inuyasha, who turned around bright red. "You're so lucky we're in a public place Miroku! Otherwise I'd kick your sorry ass!" Then he turned back to Kagome and headed for the car. "You just had to say something, didn't you!" yelled Sango. "Of course... I couldn't resist!" he answered, then they both broke out laughing. "Well, we'd better hurry and catch up with them..." she said. "Yeah, their our ride home!" he answered, then they took off running after their friends. On the ride back to their apartments, Miroku turned to Sango. "While I'm thinking about it... I was wondering. Sango, would you like to move in with me?" She turned to him. "Are you serious?" "Yes, I am." "And you won't try anything?" she pressed. "Try what? We've already..." He stopped when he saw the serious look in her eyes. "Okay, fine. I promise!" "Then my answer is yes. When should I move in?" she replied. "Right away!" said Kagome from the front seat. "We'll be neighbors you know, because there's only three apartments on each floor." "Really?" Sango asked her friend. "Yep." answered Miroku. "And luckily for us, I got one next to Inuyasha and Kagome." "Alright then. I'll start bringing my stuff over tommorrow!" said Sango, giving Miroku a quick kiss as she hopped out of the car. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" "Okay, and Sango, I'll help you with your stuff, alright!" called Kagome. "Appreciate it!" she answered, closing the front door.

The next day when Sango brought her stuff over, she found a note taped to Miroku's door. It said that him and Inuyasha had gone with Shippo to look at tuxedos for prom. "That's right! I still have to get my dress!" Suddenly the door on her right opened, and out stepped Kagome. "Hey girly!" she said with a smile. "Need some help?" "Please and thank you!" replied Sango. A couple hours later, after they moved in most of the boxes, Kagome turned on the stereo. Seeing Sango's confusion, she explained. "It's too quiet in here." "I agree with you there!" replied Sango turning up the volume with the remote. Then they started putting the stuff away. Before they knew what they were doing, they were singing to one of their favorite songs by Sugarcult.

**K&S**-It's a big mistake,  
Fifty days, three months away.  
I'd be laughing today,  
But your voice on the phone gives me no reason...

Don't take form me.  
My heart is barely beating.  
Don't take from me.  
I'm falling down...

All I wanna do.  
Is lie in bed with you.  
All I ever really need is you.  
All I gotta do.  
Is give up all I have to be with you...

It's a different day,  
Fifteen hundred miles away.  
Why would you wanna stay?  
So take a look around...

All I wanna do.  
Is lie in bed with you.  
All I ever really need is you.  
All I gotta do.  
Is give up all I have to be with you...

With you!  
With you!  
With you...!-

Kagome and Sango started laughing. "This song totally describes us and our guys!" Sango shouted. "You've got that right!" replied Kagome as she bumped hips with her friend. They started dancing around, and continued singing, oblivious to th guysstanding inthe doorway. "Should we let them know we're here?" asked Shippo. "Not yet. Their having fun... And to be honest, so am I..." snickered Miroku. Eventually they noticed the guys, laughed at their silliness and pulled them in to dance with them to the next part of the song, which was slow. They dance closely, except for Shippo, who just laughed at the embarrassed look on the other guys' faces.

**K&S**-All I wanna do,  
To be close to you.  
All I wanna do,  
To be next to you.  
All I want is you...

To give up all we have to be.  
I can't remember why I'm here.  
If you'd let me spend my life with you... With you...-

They were pressed so close together that paper couldn't get through, but reluctantly moved away and started freak dancing when it sped up again. "Shippo, come dance with us!" called Sango. He laughed and went to join them. Before he knew it, he was the center of attention, breakdancing in the middle of the floor. "Whoo! Go Shippo!" shouted Kagome. None of them even noticed the girl who had wondered in.

**All**-December's gone,  
It came and went!  
December's gone,  
It came and went!  
(All I really need is you...)

December's gone,  
It came and went!  
(Waiting here for you)  
December's gone,  
It came and went!  
December's gone.  
It came and went...-

It was then that they noticed the girl. "Um.. I'm sorry for barging in, but I'm a new neighbor and I just wanted to say hello..." Shippo couldn't stop staring at her. 'She's beautiful!' he thought with a small blush. She was a little shorter than him, had long blonde hair down her back except for her bangs, which were black, and the tips matching. She was wearing orange contacts and had on black eyeliner, giving her an illusion of cat eyes and had pouty pink glossed lips. Besides that, she was wearing a black punk skirt with safety pins and a hot pink mesh shirt over a white spaghetti strap. On her feet were black and white converse with hot pink knee socks.(In my story, Kilalais human, and she is punk!)'She looks familiar...' thought Shippo, but was interrupted by the girl. "Hey, I know you!" she said. "You're in my Zoology class! I'm Kilala Kuroneko!" she said cheerfully, shaking hands with everyone, then turned back to Shippo. "I saw you breakdancing. That was so awesome!" she said with a smile, making Shippo blush. "Aww... Look, Shippo's turning red!" said Miroku, earning a slap from Sango. Kilala giggled. "Well, I guess I'll see you later!" she said to Shippo with a wink, darkening his blush. And with that, she returned to her apartment next door. "Damn!" said Inuyasha. "Shippo, you got it bad!" Everyone burst out laughing. "Shippo, do you like her?" asked Sango sweetly. Shippo nodded. "Well, then what's the problem?" asked Kagome. Shippo mumbled something. "What was that?" asked Inuyasha. "She's too pretty..." he whispered. "No she's not! She's perfect for you!" said Sango. "Yeah, and I know how you can win her heart!" chimed in Inuyasha. "Really? How?" asked Shippo anxiously. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome. "The same way Kagome won mine! Sing to her at the next concert this Friday!" Shippo perked up. "Alright! I'll do it!" "And I'll go tell her about it!" said Kagome, running next door. She was smiling when she came back. "She said she'll be there!" They all cheered, Shippo the loudest. "Great!" he said. "And I even wrote a song for her!" "Oh really?" asked Miroku. "That's perfect!" said Sango. "We can use the garage at my house to practice it!" "Alright then! Let's go!" said Inuyasha.

**That Friday Night**

"I'm so nervous you guys!" said Shippo. "And we're not! This song involves just us singing!" sighed Inuyasha, pointing to himself, Miroku and Shippo. "Calm down." said Kagome, scanning for Kilala in the audience. "There she is!" Shippo looked out at her. "She really is pretty, Shippo." said Sango kindly. "And don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure she likes you too!" Miroku chimed in. "Well, we gotta go finish getting ready!" Kagome said, then grabbed Sango and headed for the bathroom. On the way, they ran into Kilala. "Thanks so much for inviting me! This is so cool!" "You're welcome! But you know, it was Shippo who wanted you here tonight..." said Sango, seeing Kilala blush. "Really? Shippo wanted me to come?" she asked happily. "Yep!" answered Kagome. "Right now we have to get ready, but enjoy the show okay!" "I will!" she called back as they disappeared into the bathroom. They emerged a few minutes later, Kagome wearing a baggy black shirt tied with a scrunchy at the back with a neon green fairy on it and a fadedmini-skirt with white stripes around the bottom. She had on her favorite black boots with chains and left her hair down. Her eyes were done with neon green shadow and glitter with black eyeliner and glitter lip gloss. Sango on the other hand, was wearing black and white punk capris with chains and a black see through lace spaghetti strap. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing her white high heels. The only make up she wore was her cherry colored lip gloss. When they got back to the guys, they noticed that they had changed too. Shippo was wearing black jeans, a family guy shirt, and a teal dress shirt over that with his favorite blue converse. Miroku was wearing black shorts with chains and the band logoed shirt Kagome had made. He spiked his hair and had on his black DC's. Inuyasha was in faded jeans with a black muscle shirt and a red dress shirt over that. He left his hair loose and was wearing a red sweatband. He topped it off with his red converse Kagome had bought him for Valentine's Day. "Well, are we ready?" asked Inuyasha. "Yeah, let's go!" said an excited Shippo, just in time for the announcement. "Demonic Angels, please report to the stage!" They took their positions, this time with Shippo at the center mike, and Kagome to the side with her old electric guitar. "This one's gonna be a little different you guys!" said Shippo as he looked for Kilala. As soon as he spotted her, he signalled for them to start. Unknown to Kagome and Sango, Miroku ans Inuyasha also had a part for them with the lyrics Shippo had worked on.

**Sh,IY&M**-Come milady,  
Come, come milady.  
You're my butterfly,  
Sugar, Baby... Come milady,  
Come, come milady.  
You're my butterfly,  
Sugar, Baby...-

**IY**(while looking at a blushing Kagome)-Such a sexy, sexy,  
Pretty little thing.  
These people think she got me sprung with your tongue ring.  
And I ain't gonna lie,  
Cuz your loving gets me high.  
So to keep you by my side,  
There's nothing that I won't try.-

**M**(looking at Sango)-Butterflies in her eyes,  
And her looks that kill.  
Time is passing,  
I'm asking, "Could this be real"  
Cuz I can't sleep,  
I can't hold still.  
The only thing I really know is she got sex appeal.-

**Sh**(looking at Kilala)-I can feel...  
Too much is never enough.  
You're always there to lift me up when these times get rough.  
I was lost,  
Now I'm found.  
Ever since ya been around,  
You're the woman that I want,so yo, I'm putting it down...-

2x **Sh,IY&M**-Come milady,  
Come, come milady.  
You're my butterfly,  
Sugar, Baby... Come milady,  
Yo, my pretty baby,  
I'll make your legs shake.  
You make me go crazy.  
(Crazy...)-

They paused for a moment, and Inuyasha continued into the next verse whil walking towards a smiling Kagome. Sango and the others wre smiling and dancing happily. _'This is so much fun!'_ thought Sango. _'But who would've thought the song was for all of us?'_

**IY**(while walking to Kagome)-I don't deserve you, an essence.  
Some kind of hidden essence.  
You showed me life is precious,  
And I guess it's true.  
But to tell the truth,  
I really never knew til I met you.-

**M**-See, I was lost and confused,  
Twisted and used up.  
You were better life existing,  
But thought that I missed it.  
My life so wild; I was living like a wild child.-

**Sh**(dancing around)-Trapped on a short leash, parol, and police files.  
So, your what's happening now.  
I see the sun breaking down into dark clouds,  
And a vision of you standing out in the crowd. So...-

2x **Sh,IY&M**-Come milady,  
Come, come milady.  
You're my butterfly,  
Sugar, Baby... Come milady,  
Yo, my pretty baby,  
I'll make your legs shake.  
You make me go crazy.  
(Crazy...)-

**IY**(pointing to Kagome)-Hey suga mama, come and dance with me.  
The smartest thing you ever did was take a chance with me.  
Whatever took as your fancy, Girl,  
Me and you like Sid and Nancy.  
So sexy, almost evil.  
Talking bout butterflies in my head.-

**M**(winking at Sango)-I used to think that happy endings were only in the books I read,  
But you made me feel alive when I was almost dead.  
You filled that empty space with the love I used to chase,  
And as far as I can see, it don't get better than this,so Butterfly,here is a song and it's sealed with a kiss.  
And a "thank you miss"...-

Shippo was delighted when he looked out and saw Kilala walking towards the stage._ 'She's coming_ _this way!'_ he thought nervously, then got up with Inuyasha and Miroku, and started moving around the stage, then stopped in the middle, never taking his eyes off of Kilala. She stopped at the stairs of the stage and smiled, looking up at him as he sang to her.

**Sh,IY&M**-Come and dance with me.  
Come and dance with me.  
Come and dance with me.  
So come and dance with me.  
Uh-huh, Uh-huh...-

4x **Sh,IY&M**-Come milady,  
Come, come milady.  
You're my butterfly,  
Sugar, Baby... Come milady,  
Yo, my pretty baby,  
I'll make your legs shake.  
You make me go crazy.  
(Crazy...)-

**Sh**(staring at Kilala)-Come and dance with me.  
Come and dance with me.  
Come and dance with me.  
So come and dance with me.  
Uh-huh, Uh-huh...-

**Sh**-Come and dance with me.  
Come and dance with me.  
Come and dance with me.  
So come and dance with me...-

As soon as the song was over, everyone started cheering. Once it was quiet again, Shippo kneeled down to Kilala. "So... are you gonna be my girl?" he asked hopefully. She jumped up and hugged him. "Sure I will, Shippo!" Then she placed a kiss on his cheek, making him turn red. Once they exited the stage, they all sat down at a booth. "Well, I think that went well." said Inuyasha. "I couldn't agree with you more." replied Kagome. "Hey, why didn't you guys tell us that song was for us too?" yelled Sango. "We wanted it to be a surprise..." answered Miroku. "Did you like it?" asked Shippo. "I loved it!" responded Kilala. "Me too!" said Kagome. "That was really sweet of you guys." "Anything for our girls... Right Miroku?"asked Inuyasha. "Yes, indeed." A couple hours later, Kagome,Inuyasha,Sango, and Miroku got up to leave. "You want a ride Kilala?" asked Kagome. "Sure!" she replied. Once in the parking lot, she turned to Shippo. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She gave him a light kiss and went to join the others. "Don't forget, we're hanging out tomorrow!" she hollered. "I won't!" he called back.


	15. Shippo's Big Date and Kagome Gets Kidnap...

**The Next Day**

Kagome had just finished brushing her hair and throwing on her jeans, when there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" she called. There stood Kilala and Sango. "Kagome, she needs our help with something." said Sango. "Sure, what is it?" asked Kagome. "I need you to help me pick an outfit for my date with Shippo..." Kilala said nervously. "Alright! Let's see what you've got!" replied Kagome cheerfully as she walked into Kilala's apartment. She lead them to her room, where she had laid out five outfits. "Which one do you think Shippo will like?" she asked them. Sango looked at every one before she and Kagome grabbed the same one. "This one!" they said in unison. Kilala giggled. "You think?" "Yeah! It works!" said Sango. Kilala took it and came back a minute later. "It's perfect!" exclaimed Sango and Kagome together again. Kilala walked over to her mirror. _'They're right!_ _Shippo will love it!'_ she thought with a blush. It was a tightfitting orange dress with yellow stripes around the bust and had black ribbons for the spaghetti straps. "Thanks a lot you guys!" she said happily. "No problem." answered Kagome. "Yeah, anytime. Oh, by the way, we're going shopping for prom dresses tomorrow. You wanna come with?" said Sango as they headed out the door. "Yeah, sure! That'd be great! What time?" she replied. "We'll get you at eleven o' clock, okay?" said Kagome. "Okay, that's perfect! See you tomorrow!" Kilala said from the door. "Have a good time!" They called from the hall. As soon as they left, Kilala ran to the bathroom and curled her hair, then put it in an updo. (half up, half down...) Then she put in her signature orange contacts and did her eye makeup smoked.

Just as she finished, the doorbell rang, and she quickly slipped on her orange converse, then answered the door. Sheopened the doorand let Shippo step in. "You look nice..." he said, blushing and handing her a bunch of blue roses. "Shippo! How did you know these were my favorites?" she asked, taking them from him. "Well, I remember you mentioning it to your friends in class once... So I got them for you." he answered nervously. "Thank you!" she exclaimed happily, then placed a kiss on his cheek. "Let me just put these in water, then we'll go, ok?" "Sure thing." he replied. She grabbed her leather jacket and keys, then locked the door. "So, where are we going?" she asked anxiously. "Well, I thought we would go to that new cafe for lunch, then a movie, and after that, how bout the carnival that's in town?" he said. "Shippo! That's way too much! You're spoiling me!" she giggled. (Wouldn't you just love to be her right now? Lol) "I don't think so. Besides, it'll give us time to get to know each other better. "Aww... That's so cute!" she said playfully as she hopped into the passenger side of his van. He just blushed as he started the engine. Fifteen minutes later, they were there, and already ordering their food.

"So... Shippo, how long have you been playing bass and acoustic for the band?" asked Kilala as she took a sip of her ice tea. "Ever since I started highschool... so about three years or so." he answered proudly. "What about you? Do you play any instruments?" "Well... I used to play the violin, but totally sucked at it, so I tried choir, and that's where I've been ever since." she said with a smile. "Really? I didn't know you sang." Shippo replied. "Shh... don't tell anyone..." she joked. "That's really cool, though... Maybe you could even join our band!" exclaimed Shippo. "Really? That would be awesome!" "Yeah, but you'd have to ask Kagome and the others... But I'm pretty sure they'd let you. Are you a soprano or an alto?" he asked curiously. "I'm a soprano." she answered. "Than they'll definitely let you! We need a soprano!" he cheered, making her laugh. Then their food cam and there was silence for a while. When they were done, Kilala offered to pay her share of the bill, but Shippo wouldn't have any of it. "Put that away!" he said playfully. "Everything is my treat today!" "Are you sure, Shippo?" she asked. "Positive! I've got it!" he answered back, then paid, left a tip, and stood up. "You ready?" he asked, offering her a hand. She nodded and took his hand.

When they got to the theatre, Shippo turned to her. "So, what do you want to see?" he asked. "I dunno... But I'll tell you this much: I like to scare myself when I go to the movies." Shippo gulped. _'I hope she doesn't pick anything too scary... I don't want her to think I'm a wimp if I scream... Which_ _I most likely will...'_ he thought to himself, slightly embarrassed. Meanwhile, Kilala let her eyes scan through the titles. "Oh! How about Cursed? It's supposed to be really scary." she said. _'Just my luck...'_ he thought. _'She picked the scariest looking movie of all...'_ "Sure!" he said. "Whatever you want!" "Really?" she aske happily, and he nodded. "Thanks, Shippo! You're the best!" she hugged him as he paid for the tickets, then went inside. "I don't think you want anything to eat... but would you like a drink?" he asked her. "Yeah, that would be great!" "Okay, what would you like?" She thought for a minute as she looked at her choices. "Hmm... How about a medium coke icee." "Sure thing! I'll be right back!" "Okay. Why don't I go grab us a couple of seats?" she called. "Yeah, that'd be great!" he hollered back. As he walked through th theatre, he spotted her waving from the front row. _'Beautiful... The front row... I'll be lucky if I live through this...'_ he thought, then saw her smile. _'But... She's definitely worht it.'_ He smiled and sat down next to her. "Here you go, milady." he joked. "Thank you, my good man!" she giggled as she took her drink from him. After the movie was over, Shippo got up very slowly and walked stiffly towards the exit. "Shippo, daijobu?" asked a concerned Kilala. (Yeah! My second Jap. word... means are you okay.) "Yeah... I-I'm fine..." he stuttered. She just laughed. "You were scared, weren't you?" "No! I mean... no... well, yeah... I guess..." She just smiled and took his arm. "To be honest, it scared me pretty good too!" He looked at her. "Really? But you didn't scream..." "I was too scared to..." she answered. They both laughed as they fastened their seatbelts. "Well, on to our final destination!" Shippo exclaimed dramatically, starting his car up.

They had a hard time finding a parking spot, but eventually decided just to park across the street. Shippo paid for their wristbands then took Kilala's hand. "What do you want to do first?" she asked him. When she saw his confused face, she explained. "You let me pick the movie, so you get first choice on the rides." "You sure?" he questioned. "Yep!" she answered with a nod. "Well... Then let's go on that one!" he said, pointing to a ride with a bunch of seats strapped together that was spinning around out of control. (Think it's a small world from Disneyland... lol) "Okay! That looks like fun!" she exclaimed, as they walked towards it and got in line. When they got off, Shippo looked at Kilala. "Okay, now where do you want to go?" he asked enthusiastically. She looked around before answering. "That one!" Shippo followed her gaze and saw a giant roller coaster looking thing in a cage that was going up really high and flipping as it came back down. "The Zipper?" he squeaked. "Yeah, why not?" she asked. "Nothing... I'm just kind of afraid of heights..." he whispered. "Well, then just close your eyes!" she said cheerfully. "I'll hold your hand the whole time, I promise!" "Hmm... okay, let's go." he finally answered. They both screamed theentire time, Shippo the loudest as he let himself look down. They got off five minutes later, and took turns picking rides until they'd gone on all of them. Then Shippo turned to her again. "How bout the mini games? Bet I can win you something!" he said. "Sure! Where are they?" He pointed to her left. "Right over there!" he replied, then took her hand and walked over. He played a few once before deciding to stick with a dart game. He tried four times before he finally won. "What'll be?" asked the vendor. "You choose." insisted Shippo. "Okay... Hmm... That one!" she exclaimed, pointing to a two-tailed cat. (A stuffed Kilala... lol) "Thank you, Shippo!" she said, hugging the stuffed animal. "You're welcome, Kilala! Glad you like it!" He glanced at his watch. It was eleven thirty. "You ready to go?" he asked her. "Yeah... Ready whenever you are..." she answered with a yawn.

He turned off the engine when they reached the apartment complex. Then he opened her door for her, and walked her to her apartment. "I had alot of fun tonight, Shippo. Thank you so much for taking me out!" She kissed him fully on the lips, making all the blood rush to his face. "Y-you're w-welcome..." he stuttered when she broke away. "Thanks again for the stuffed animal!" she said, opening her door and walking in. He just nodded shyly. "I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" he said and walked over to the elevator. "Okay, but call my cell cuz I'll be with Sango and Kagome. We're going to look for prom dresses!" she called back happily. "You got it!" he replied, then stepped into the elevator and headed back to his car with a big grin on his face. _'I feel like the luckiest guy on earth!'_ He started the engine, then blasted the radio as he headed. Meanwhile, upstairs, Kilala was dancing around like a fool. _'Perfect! That's the only word for this night! Absolutely perfect!'_ She glanced over at the roses he had brought her and smiled. _'Well... Better go to bed... We're leaving_ _for the mall at eleven tomorrow, and it's already midnight...'_ (She likes to sleep alot... lol... well, she IS a cat!) She quickly changed into her pj's, took out her contacts, then hopped into bed, a huge smile across her face.

**The Next Morning**

Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha wasn't next to her when she woke up at nine-thirty. She found him in the kitchen making waffles. "Good morning!" she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Hey, what are you doing up?" he asked. "I'm going to the mall with Sango and Kilala to look for a prom dress..." she answered, while grabbing a couple of plates. "Oh really?" he replied, pulling her into a hug. He was about to kiss her when he saw she was giggling. "What's so funny?" he asked. "You have flour on your face!" she laughed. He just sighed and wiped it away. "Whatever..." He served up the waffles while she grabbed the syrup and cinnamon sugar. When she was finished, she got up and put her plate in the sink. "Well, I'm gonna go shower..." she announced, then placed a quick kiss on his lips. Just as she walked down the hall, he called out. "Just so you know, me, Miroku and Shippo are going to go order the corsages for you guys later." "Okay, great! But we already ordered the ones for you guys!" she hollered back, then closed the bathroom door. She emerged about twenty minutes later in her robe and walked to the guest room, her room. She quickly put on her undergarments, then ran to her closet. "Let's see... What should I wear?" she mused to herself. "I think you look fine like that!" teased Inuyasha from the doorway. "I'm serious! And you stay where you are!" she shouted as he started walking over. "Why?" he asked. "Because I said so!" she shrieked as he wrapped his arms around her. "But you smell good..." he said playfully kissing her neck. "Thank you... But I really have to get ready... Sango will be here in about twenty minutes with Kilala!" she answered, breaking away and returning her attention to her clothes. "Fine... I'll leave you alone... for now... but you owe me later!" he yelled the last part from the living room, and she blushed. She quickly found what she was looking for and put it on. She looked at her self in the mirror as she put her hair up with white chopsticks. She was wearing a ruffly lime green mini-skirt and a white tube top with a glittery heart in the middle, and over that, her baby blue cardigan. She finished with her makeup just as the doorbell rang. "You ready?" asked Sango. "Yeah, let's move!" she answered.

They easily found a parking spot once they arrived, and Sango killed the ignition to her car. "Well, let's go!" she exclaimed. The looked around for a while before spotting a store just for dresses, called Windsor. "Let's go in there!" said Kilala excitedly. As soon as they walked in, they were delighted by what they saw. There were rows and rows of dresses on all the walls and in between them as well. Sango was immediately drawn to the right side, while Kilala took the left, so Kagome headed for the back. About ten minutes later, Sango came running over with a dress in her hands. "What do you think?" she asked with a smile. It was sequined in black around the corsetted bodice and had crisscrossed straps. The rest was hot pink and full all the way to the floor, with black and white jewels scattered over the bottom. "I just tried it on and it's perfect!" she squealed happily. "Well, then go buy it!" said Kilala as she walked up to them. "I think I'm going to get this one!" She had found a figure-fitted dress that was haltered and had been decorated with red and black flowers and jewels around the top. The bottom was also black and had red jeweled flowers along the bottom. "That's really pretty!" exclaimed Kagome. "It'll look great on you, Kilala!" "You think?" she asked Kagome, who nodded. "Then I'm gonna get it!" And with that, she ran to join Sango in line. Kagome continued to look through the dresses, until she spotted the perfect one. It was a full strapless with a corsetted bodice along the back and down the front from the bust to just below the belly button. It faded from white at the top to a cerulean blue at the bottom and had white jeweled strands all over the bottom half. She checked the price tag and almost jumped up and screamed. It was only one hundred fifty dollars. "Perfect!" she exclaimed and ran over to join her friends. "Wow, Kagome! Where did you find that?" asked Sango. "In the back..." she stated simply. "It's beautiful!" Kilala chimed in. "Yeah, and I just have enough for it too!" squealed Kagome happily. After their dresses had been bagged and paid for, they headed back to the parking lot.

"So, Kagome... I was wondering..." started Kilala. "About what?" asked Kagome. "Well, Shippo said you guys need a soprano in your band... and I thought..." "You're a soprano?" interrupted Sango, and Kilala nodded. "You want to join our band?" "Yes... if it's okay with you guys?" she asked hopefully. "Of course it is! Welcome to the group!" exclaimed Sango, and they all burst out laughing. Their celebrating however was cut short when a black van that was decorated in flames pulled up, and opened the door to reveal Koga. "I warned you to watch your back, babe!" he said. grabbing Kagome and pulling her in with him. "Let me go!" she started to protest, but was cut off when he placed a knife to her neck. He turned to the others. "Tell the mutt if he wants his bitch back, to meet me at Sakura park at sundown!" "The one under construction?" aksed Sango. "That's the one! And if he's even a minute late... I just might have to hurt her..." he threatened. "Do I make myself clear?" They nodded their heads. "You're despicable!" shouted Kagome, who was again silenced as he dragged the blade across her cheek, smiling as the crimson liquid started to drip down her face. "You know you like it..." he whispered. "Ginta! Hakkaku! Let's get out of here!" As soon as they were gone, Sango and Kilala picked up Kagome's dress, which she had dropped, and ran to Sango's truck. _'We have to get to the guys!'_ thought Sango desperately.

(A/N- Sorry it took so long to post another one... Writer's Blocks really suck... Anyhoo, as you can see, I'm adding more drama to this fic, but I hope ya still like it! Please review! Thanks again, Authoress Tiggr-Chan)


	16. The Rescue!

Reviewer Responses (Yes, I'm going to reply to you... I figure more people will review if I answer them... but maybe not... Oh, well, I'll know soon enough!) 

To: inuzgurl07- Glad you think it's good... Hope ya like this chapter just as much!

To: mason680- Glad ya like it. Please keep reading and remember review!

To: gcrose28- Thanks! It's nice to know that more people are starting to read this! Hope ya like it even more by the time you reach this chappie!

To: InuMekoGurl- Lol... You're one of the very few people I know who listen to that band! Glad you liked the music and hope you keep on reading my story. Hugs and Fluff, Ja ne!

To: InuKagever- I'm so glad you like it! Some people think it's kind of lame... T.T Hope you stick around and keep sending reviews! Ja ne!

To: Kag-Yasha- Lol... sorry it took so long. hehe... blame the writer's block, and end of the year finals... Anyhoo, glad to hear that you like it. Hope ya like this chapter as much as the others! Ja ne!

A/N- (So sorry for taking so long to update peeps! But I was waiting for at least fifteen reviews... Anyhoo... hope ya like this!)

**The Rescue**

Sango and Kilala were about halfway back to the apartment, when suddenly Kilala's phone went off. "It's Shippo!" she exclaimed. "Good." replied Sango as she made a turn. "Tell him to head over to Inuyasha's and grab Miroku on the way." Around twenty minutes later, they pulled into the complex and hopped out, running all the way up to Inuyasha and Kagome's apartment. Miroku opened the door to find his girlfriend and Kilala out of breath. "What was the big emergency about, you guys?" asked Shippo. "Kagome... mall... Koga... kidnapped..." Sango gasped as she sat down. "What was that?" asked a confused Inuyasha. "Some guy named Koga kidnapped Kagome!" shouted Kilala. Then it all sunk in as he noticed she wasn't there. "He WHAT!" Sango filled him in on the details and he looked out the window to see there was about an hour or so until sunset. _'Sakura Park, huh?'_ thought Inuyasha as he grabbed his coat. "Come on Miroku... Let's go." Then they headed out the door. _'Koga... you've gone too far this time... and you're gonna pay dearly for it.'_

**Meanwhile**

As soon as they reached the park, Koga shoved her out while holding the knife against her chest. As soon as he tried to step out, she ran for it, causing the knife to glide across her esposed skin. She didn't seem to notice, and kept on running even though she knew they'd probably still catch her. Sure enough, a few minutes later, she felt her shirt being ripped off, causing her to lose her balance, then found herself thrown to the ground and pinned under something heavy. She didn't even have to look; she knew who it was. "Well, well, well... Look what we have hear guys. I think she wants to play..." Kagome's eyes popped wide open at that and she started trying to struggle. "Get off of me!" she screamed, trying to push him away, but he was too strong. He had her arms pinned above her head and was holding her legs down with his knees. "You know..." he mused, being falsely thoughtful. "I find you even more irresistible when you're scared..." She felt as he loosened his grip on her hands and brought one of his own down to her chin. Then he spotted her mark on the junction connecting her neck and shoulder. "I see the mutt already marked you... No matter, cause once I kill him... I can make you mine." Then without warning, he smothered her lips in a bruising kiss. She tried to move her head away, but he was holding her steady with both hands. _'Wait a minute...'_ she thought. _'Then that means...'_ She moved her hands above her head. _'He let go... bad move...'_ Then she fisted her hand and drove it hard into his left cheek. "You bitch!" he shouted angrily, yanking her up and puncturing her arms with his claws. She cried out and tried to get away, but only made her injuries worse. She eventually gave up and collapsed back to the ground, tears running down her face.

Kagome was still silently crying as Koga tied her hands behind her back. "This is just to make sure you don't try and hit me again..." he smirked. "Ginta, Hakkaku, make sure she doesn't go anywhere." he called over his shoulder as he headed to the entrance of the park._ 'Like I even can...'_ she thought bitterly, half-heartedly pulling at the ropes. _'Besides... I don't need to risk anymore injuries... I'm already dizzy from losing blood...'_ She'd learned her lesson, and in no way wanted to be near that knife or his claws again. Her shirt that had partially been torn up was now laying around her waist in shreds._ 'Inuyasha... please hurry... before he tries something_ _worse...'_ she pleaded quietly.

No more than about ten minutes later, Koga was calling them to bring her over. Inuyasha was furious at what he saw. The wounds all over her arms were bleeding and he could see the crimson liquid dripping onto the ground. The fact that her shirt had been torn apart didn't calm him down much either. "Kagome, are you alright!" he called to her. When she looked up and saw him and Miroku, she gave a small smile and nodded. Then Inuyasha turned his attention back to Koga. "I'm gonna make you wish you were never born... you BASTARD!" Koga just grinned and replied. "You talk pretty big, but can you back it up... MUTTFACE!" Inuyasha started growling then charged at Koga, who jumped to the side just in time to avoid his fist. Inuyasha turned and charged again, but this time Koga was ready and ducked, then jabbed Inuyasha in the stomach, and running his knife at his face, leaving a shallow cut and causing him to slide back a few feet. "Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome. "I'm alright..." he answered clutching his stomach. "Be careful!" called Miroku. This time Koga came for him, but missed and ended up with a bloody, and probably broken nose. "You're gonna pay for that!" he shouted angrily. He jumped at a tree and used the rebound to charge back at Inuyasha. His knife slashing through his arm in the process. He clutched it tightly to try and keep the bleeding minimal, while watching Koga circle around him chuckling. "You know... as soon as I've killed you... I intend to have some fun with your little girlfriend..." This was enough to send Inuyasha over the edge, and before he knew what was happening, something inside him snapped. "YOU... WILL... NOT... TOUCH... HER!" Kagome and Miroku were shocked, and even somewhat frightened at what they saw. Purple stripes had appeared on his cheeks and his eyes were flashing from gold to red. He groaned as he felt his claws and fangs lengthening.

_'What's happening to me...?'_ he wondered. _'I don't know...'_ answered another part of himself. _'But that wolf..._ _has to die... he threatened your mate... and now we must kill him...' 'Yes... kill him...'_ Before Koga even had time to register what had happened, he found himself thrown against a tree. He sat up just in time to see Inuyasha's claws come down on him. Inuyasha continued slashing him up until he heard Kagome scream. "Stop it! Where are you taking me! Let go!" Ginta and Hakkaku were trying to sneak away with her, but when they saw Inuyasha looking at them, they tossed her aside and ran. He forgot about Koga, who had now passed out due to his injuries, and started to run after them, but stopped when he heard soft crying. As soon as he kneeled next to her, he felt himself calming down. Soon, his face had returned to normal, and the pain of his injuries caught up with him. He looked around and spotted Koga. _'Did I do that...?'_ But he ignored his thoughts as Kagome continued wincing, while trying to stand up. He mad quick work of the ropes binding her hands together and pulled her into a tight hug. "Gomen nasaii... (I'm so sorry) I should've been there..." She felt his tears running down her neck and nuzzled his cheek. "It wasn't your fault..." "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded and whispered. "Yeah... I'm just really... dizzy..." As soon as the words left her mouth, she slumped against him. _'She passed out...'_ He gently picked her up, minding her wounds and headed back to the car. "Is she gonna be okay?" asked Miroku. "I hope so... **sigh** She lost a good amount of blood... but she should be okay... Let's just get her to the hospital..." "Right... I'll call the others to let them know where we are, then." "While you're at it, call the police to come pick this jackass up." replied Inuyasha, while gesturing to the still unconscious Koga.

When Kagome finally woke up, she was really sore and found that she was in a brightly lit white room. When she looked to her side, she saw that Inuyasha was holding her hand and sitting in the chair beside the bed. She smiled when she realized he was asleep. Groaning, she sat up to look around for the others. This movement woke Inuyasha, who imediately started a game of twenty questions. "Kagome, are you alright? Do you feel better? Does it hurt anywhere?" She was quiet for a minute, then burst into giggles, but stopped when she felt pain shoot through her arms. "Ouch... dammit..." "Are you okay?" he repeated, and his ears drooped when she shook her head. "My arms hurt really bad..." He just nodded then walked to the door. "Where are you going?" she asked, sitting up. "To get the others... They've been really worried about you. Especially Sango... You've been sleeping for almost three days, Kags." Her eyes widened at the information.

A few minutes later, they were all sitting in the room talking. "We have some bad news, Kagome..." started Sango. "What is it?" she asked her friend. "Miroku called the police shortly after you passed out... You know, to come get Koga? But the next day, they told us that no one was there..." Kagome surprised everyone by just sighing at the news. "I would've expected as much... I guess his friends went back for him... Oh well..." After a few more minutes of talking with everyone, Kagome let out a yawn. "Maybe we should go now..." chuckled Sango. "I agree." said Shippo. "I still gotta drive all the way home..." With that said everybbody got up, hugged Kagome, telling her how glad they were that she was okay, then left. "You hungry?" asked Inuyasha after a few minutes. He got his answer as he heard her stomach growl, and chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes... Be right back." After eating,she turned to him and asked. "When can I go home?" "Right now, if you want." She nodded and stood up, but her legs gave out and she had to sit back down. "Stupid legs..." she muttered. "No problem." he said, picking her up. "You ready?" "Yep!" After signing her out, they hopped in the car and drove home.

As soon as they got up the stairs, Kagome let out a yawn. "Tired?" asked a bemused Inuyasha. "Uh-huh..." But instead of heading for the bedroom, he watched as she went into her old room, come out with clothes, and make a beeline for the bathroom. "I thought you were tired...?" he chuckled. "I am! " she called back. "But I have to take a shower RIGHT NOW!" They shared a laugh, then she closed the door. (You'd probably wanna shower too, if you'd just spent 3 days in a hospital! Lol) The next day, after they'd eaten their breakfast, there was a knock at the door. "I got it!" yelled Kagome. There stood Sango, holding a large bag. "Hey Kag! You feeling better?" "You know me... I'm a fast healer!" she joked. "Yeah, yeah, we know... Nothing fazes the great Kagome!" That comment had them both laughing, until Sango remembered why she was there. "Oh yeah! Remember your prom dress? You dropped it when... you know..." she gave her friend a cheerful smile. "Thank you! I wondered what happened to it!" "What's up?" asked Inuyasha as he came up behind her. "Nothing! Just my prom dress." "Oh, really? Can I see?" "Inuyasha, shame on you!" teased Sango. "It's supposed to be a surprise!" "Is that so?" he questioned, looking to Kagome. "Like she said! Be right back!" replied Kagome, as she went into her old room to hang up the dress. When she got back she noticed that Shippo, Kilala and Miroku had joined Sango in the doorway. "Don't just stand there guys! Come in!" she called. "Hey Kagome, guess what?" chimed Sango. "I give up." "We brought something you really love with us!" "Really?" she asked happily. "Yep!" said Miroku. "We thought you might want some cheering up." said Shippo. "Thanks you guys..." "So... what is it?" asked Kilala. "Oh, that's right! You don't know..." replied Shippo. "Hey, me neither..." said Inuyasha. "Do you know what Texas hold em is?" asked Miroku. "Yeah, it's poker right?" responded Kilala. "Correct!" answered Inuyasha. "Well, what are we waithing for? I'm great at poker!" Kilala cheered. "Alright then, Kagome... you deal." said Sango. "So tell me... Why is this Kagome's favorite game?" asked Inuyasha. "Because I never lose!" she replied smugly. "Well, your luck's run out, because neither have I!" "This should be interesting..." Sango whispered to Miroku, who nodded his agreement. "Indeed, my dear... That it should..." "Let's play!" shouted Shippo.

By the time everyone had grown bored with poker, the scores were: Kagome- 9, Inuyasha- 8, Sango- 4, Miroku- 4, Shippo- 5, and Kilala- 6. "Ha! I told you I was better!" shouted a giggling Kagome. "Yeah, right! I let you win those!" replied Inuyasha. "Sure you did!" "Hey does anyone feel like pizza?" asked Shippo. "Sure, that sounds good." they replied. "Okay then, I'll go order it."said Inuyasha, standing up. "Get half supreme and half Hawaiian!" they called. "Got it!" While he was gone, Kagome turned to her friend. "Hey, Sango? Are you still taking those kickboxing lessons?" "Yeah, why?" "Because I was wondering if I could join your class... You know, so I'll be able to defend myself better..." she whispered in response. "Sure... In fact, you can come with me on Monday to check it out if you want." "Okay, great. Thanks." "They said it should be here in about twenty to thirty minutes. I also got us a two-liter of Coke and Sprite." "Great, so what should we do til it gets here?" asked Miroku. "I think I have just the thing. Be right back!" chimed Kilala. She came back a few minutes later with what looked like a board game. "What is it?" asked Sango. "Truth or Consequences!" she replied, triumphantly. (It's a real game , I swear to God! My friend has it... lol) "Cool, how do we play?" asked Inuyasha. "Well, you pick a card off the deck, and answer the question. If we think you're lying, you have to hold this." She held up what looked like a remote control. "It's surprisingly accurate, and if it's blue you're telling the truth, but if it's orange, you're lying and you have to face the music. So, are we ready?" Everyone nodded. "How do we decide who goes first?" asked Kagome. "By rolling dice, and whoever has the highest number has to go first." explained Kilala.

**Later That Night**

While Inuyasha were getting ready to go to bed, he turned to her and teased. "Who would of thought that you wanted to be a fairy when you were little... hahahaha" She threw a pillow at him and chuckled to herself when he became silent. "Yeah, well at least I didn't pretend to be a shark and try to bite other swimmers when I went to the beach!" He turned red. "Yeah, well...umm... at least I didn't play with Barbie's until I was fourteen!" Now it was her turn to blush, which quickly became a smirk. "So you DID play with Barbie's?" "Oh shut up. I did not." "Sure you didn't... hahaha." "Whatever..." he replied, slightly annoyed. "Can we change the subject?" Suddenly she brightened. "Sure! How bout prom? Did you guys get your tuxedos? It's next week you know." "Yeah, I know... and yes, we did." "Really? What color?" "Not telling... Like you said: It's a surprise..." She just pouted and rolled over. "Meanie..." "Goodnight Kags..."

(Sorry about the lame ending of this chapter... but I felt that I needed to remind my viewers about the prom situation... lol... Anyhoo, hope ya liked! Oh, and if you're wondering, Kagome isn't gonna tell Inu about going with Sango forkickboxing... lol kind of a girl thing secret. In fact I'm thinking of making a sequel where she actually will use those skills... but only if enough people review and ask for me to. Anyhoo,please remember to R&R! Ja ne... Authoress Tiggr-Chan)


	17. Author's Annoucement!

To everyone still awaiting this story's finish:

I will be updating soon!! See profile for details!

Thank you~ Inuki


End file.
